The Surprise Visit From Ninjas
by sesshychick
Summary: Naruto coming to our world? Unreal right? Well Kieko and Felicia read this spell and now there here! Causing havoc and destruction for the two girls.
1. The surprise encounter

I do not own Naruto, but I do own buckets of cheese and Kieko!

Kieko is me

Felicia is my friend

And more characters to come

Chapter1: The Surprise Encounter

Kieko was sitting on her bed at home watching TV, waiting for Naruto to come on. Just then her little brother Mitsuki busted into the room. "Hey sis what's up? What cha watchin? Can I watch it with ya? Is it about cheese? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He says in an annoying way. "Mitsuki get out of my room before I throw you down the stair and feed your remains to Kimba!" Kieko yells and chases him out of the room. "Man I wish my door had a lock." She says and lies back down on her bed. Naruto comes on and it's an episode that she already watched. "Jeez can't they show any new ones in America..." She mutters under her breath. Man it would be totally cool if Naruto really was real and he dropped from my bedroom ceiling. Kieko was getting bored so she decided to call her friend Felicia. "Hey fesh? Wanna come over and hang out for a bit?" She asks. "Uh sure it's not like I have anything else to better to do at my house." They both laugh at this. "Okay I'll see you soon then." Kieko says and hangs up.

Felicia soon was at her house and they went up into Kieko's room. "Hey fesh?" Kieko asks. "Hmm?" "Have you ever wished that Naruto or any anime character was real?" Kieko asks her. "Oh yeah a bunch of times." Just then something flies threw the open window and gets stuck in the wall. "What the hell was that?" Kieko yells. "I-I don't know. Let's check it out." Felicia says going over to the wall. Kieko follows behind her and her eyes widen when she sees what it is. "Felicia is it me or do you see it too?" Kieko asks. "Yeah I see it and I can't believe it." Felicia says still looking at the object. "It's a real Kunai knife and look there's something attached to it!" Kieko says going over and pulling the knife out the wall. She then detaches the message and starts to read it out loud. "This is a spell for those who wish for the impossible. A spell for people who wish for the unreal. Repeat these words to summon the one you want to become real. Arashi, Konichi, Genshi, Yoshi, Karenseka, Ranoka, Yuwarba Hokashi. Now state the name of the ones you want summoned. Ummm Naruto, Sasuke, neji, shikamaru and kiba." Kieko says finishing the spell. "Well that was weird, but I don't see anything happening." Felicia says looking around. Just then a huge black hole appears in the ceiling and Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba fall out of it. "It worked!" Felicia and Kieko scream jumping up and down. The guys who were starting to gain consciousness from the fall all looked at the two girls screaming and yelling. "Umm can any of you tell me what happened?" Kiba says to the others. "Oh sorry for being so rude. I'm Kieko and this is Felicia. We read this spell and summoned you guys here." Kieko says calming down a bit. "You're also in another world. Here you guys are all just characters in a show called Naruto." Felicia finishes up. "Hey the show we come from is named after me? That means I'm the main character right?" Naruto says getting excited. "Yeah and we totally just luv it!" The two girls say simultaneously. "Weird I don't see why they would name a show after that idiot." Kiba says. "But he's an awesome idiot!" The girls say. Finally after explaining everything the full force of the event hit them. "OMG Felicia I can't believe they are really standing here in my room! And not to mention Sasuke's here too." Kieko says with a huge grin. "I see your point." Felicia says grinning too. "Oh yeah and if you guys take a look around my room what do you see?" Kieko asks them. The guys all look around and their eyes grow wide. Naruto posters, DVDs, action figures, manga and other stuff filled the room. "What the?" They all say. "Oh yeah did I mention I'm like a HUGE fan of the show I mean both of us are Huge fans of the show?" Kieko says with an evil grin inching closer to the guys Felicia right behind her. "Uhh what are you guys gonna do to us?" Naruto asks backing up a bit. "Oh nothing too painful. Felicia I got Sasuke you take Naruto!" Kieko says jumping on Sasuke and putting him in a deathly bear hug. "OMG Sasuke I like so luv you! You're like a total cutey!" Kieko says squeezing the life out of him. "Caann't b-br-eath!" He manages to wheeze out. "Oh sorry." Kieko says and releases him. Felicia who also had Naruto in a bear hug was also squeezing the life out of him, but he didn't seem to mind too much. "Uhhh ca-can u-u l-let –me go n-now?" He manages to squeeze out when his face started to turn blue. "Oh sorry." She says and lets him go. "AIR!" He yells when he finally was able to breathe again. By this time the other guys were in a far away corner hoping they weren't next. Then both girls scream "Shikamaru!" and run over to him. "Hey Shikamaru what's up? You're like on of the coolest and cutest guys in the show next to Naruto and Sasuke. Oh yeah that reminds me Sasuke I've got a score to settle with you!" Kieko says looking mad. She then drags Sasuke to her huge closet and closes the door. "Uh oh he's a goner." Felicia says. "She's on episode 195 is where Sasuke is with Orichimaru. She's gonna beat the poor boy senseless now." Felicia says shaking her head.

In the closet

"Sasuke why the hell did you go with Orichimaru?" Kieko says with a really scary look on her face. "I was seeking power and he's giving it to me." Sasuke replied coolly. "HE'S GONNA TRY TO TAKE YOUR BODY ONCE YOU DO ACHIEVE THAT POWER!" Kieko yells at him so loud that the whole closet shakes. Sasuke backs up a bit but hits against the wall. "So I don't care if I die as long as I can defeat Itachi. "Revenge is meaningless if you do it this way! I mean you get the power, but the question is will you be able to defeat him by the time 3 years is up?" Kieko points out. "I don't know but I'll die trying." Sasuke says. "Your just plain impossible. Naruto is trying to get stronger and did you know that he could have won but he was sorta taking it easy on you trying not to kill you. And you're lucky you put on your headband because that scratch would have most likely killed you. I just hope you realized that too." Kieko points out again. "So what I'm still alive aren't I?" Sasuke says with his calm expression. "Why you little!" Kieko then punches Sasuke in the face in pure anger. "Ahh that felt better." Kieko says walking out of the closet.

The guys look in the closet to see a knocked out Sasuke. "Scary she knocked out Sasuke in one hit and she's not even a ninja." Naruto says getting a scared face. "Yeah and he was like one of the best. Who are these girls?" Shikamaru says still looking his usually bored self, but with worry in his voice. "Hey what cha guys up to?" Felicia says from behind them and they all jump. "Oh uhh nothing just talking." Naruto says franticly. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Kieko? Felicia? Are you girls okay? You're making a lot of noise and it sounds like there are people in there." Kieko's mom says. "Uh oh! You guys get in my closet quick!" She whispers. All the guys run into her closet and close the door. "Kieko? I'm coming in." Her mom says and walks into the room. "Oh hi mom. What's up?" Kieko says from her spot on her bed. "Oh hi Mrs. H." Felicia says from her spot in a nearby chair. "Hmm I thought I heard voices of boys coming from here. Oh it must have been the TV. I'll turn it down." Kieko says turning the TV down. "Okay I'll check in on you girls later." Her mom says and then leaves the room. "Wait." Kieko then waits til she hears her mom is downstairs before getting up and letting the boys out of the closet. "So your parents don't know were?" Neji asks. "Whoa you talked. Anyways yeah they don't know yet. Maybe around dinner time I'll tell them." Kieko says. "Oh my mom said it would be okay if I stayed for dinner, so now I can help as backup." Felicia says. "Great! That makes things easier." Kieko says and breathes a sigh of relief. "Umm so what are your parents like?" Kiba asks. "Oh they don like me talking with boys that much so they are like gonna freak. And I was wondering when you were gonna start talking." Kieko says. "Hmph I just didn't feel like talkin." Kiba responds. "Hey Kiba where's Akumaru?" Felicia asks. At the sound of his name Akumaru appears out of Kiba's coat. "Aww he's even cuter in person! Can we pet him?" Felicia and Kieko ask Kiba. "Uhh if he bits you I'm not gonna be responsible cuz he does have a mind of his own." Kiba warns them. "Don't worry we both have had dogs before." Kieko explains. "Here Akumaru." Felicia calls. Akumaru looks at kiba who nods before jumping out of his coat and going over to the two girls. "Hey Akumaru. You havin fun?" Kieko says while petting him. "Ruff!" He says wagging his tail. "Uhh Kiba isn't Akumaru supposed to be talking?" Felicia asks scratching behind Akumaru's ear. "Uhh well umm…" Kiba says scratching behind his head. "It's okay we understand." Felicia and Kieko say laughing making Kiba lightly blush. "So what I could teach him to talk if I wanted to." He says and pouts.

"Oh yeah fesh did you bring it?" Kieko asks. "Bring wut? Oh yeah I did. Why?" She asks a bit lost in what Kieko's plan was. "Okay let me go get mine and on the count of three we take them out and put them on." Kieko explains and runs over to her dresser. "Okay on 1..2..3! Now!" Kieko and Felicia both take out two village of the hidden leaf headbands and put them on. "Whoa! You guys have headbands?" The guys all say in amazement. "Yup and it cost 20 dollars so we didn't have to go to an academy or anything!" The two girls say proudly. "It took us a whole month to save up." Felicia says proudly. "That meant no mall for 4 weeks!" Kieko adds. Just then the girls hear Kieko's mother call and say it's time for dinner. "Uhh oh this is where the trouble starts. Are you guys ready for the ultimate yelling?" Kieko says with a distressed look on her face. "Aww Ki don't worry I'll be right there to help." Felicia says as comfort. "Now let's go!" Felicia says and the two girls leave the room with the guys behind them.

Hey guys that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you guys enjoyed. Plz review so I can know if this is even worth continuing. Ja ne,

Sesshychick


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

**I do not own Naruto so get off my case!pushes away lawyers. But I do own Kieko and cheez! sticks out tongue to lawyers**

**My Characters:**

Kieko(Ki)- me

Felicia(Fesh)- herself

Charmaine(Char)- herself

Kaida(Kai)- Sanora

Hey guys I'm trying out a new writing style on my comp so tell me if it's easier to read. And now let the story begin!

Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

Before Kieko even took a few steps she remembered Sasuke was still knocked out.

"Hey can one of you guys go get Sasuke and shake him awake and drag him out here." Kieko tells one of the guys.

"I'll do it. Even though that baka deserved it." Kiba says and goes to fetch Sasuke. A minute later both of them appear Sasuke looking rather pissed.

"I don't like you." He whisper/hisses at her.

"Oh you'll grow to love me." Kieko whispers and then starts downstairs with Felicia right behind her.

When they reached the bottom they look at each other, take a deep breath and nodded.

"Mom, Dad. Are you guys in a very good mood today?" Kieko starts.

"What do you want now Ki?" Her dad says and looks at her from over his glasses.

"Umm well Mr. and Mrs. H something weird happened." Felicia continues.

"Just what strange thing happened?" Her mom asks now curious to see what her daughter was up to.

"Umm well Fesh and I were talking when a kunai knife flew threw my open window and hit my wall." Kieko continues her story.

"What?" Both of her parents say alarmed.

"Mr. and Mrs. H don't worry we aren't hurt and it was far from hitting us. Well anyways there was this spell attached to it and well we read it and it turned out to be a summoning spell." Felicia says ignoring Kieko's parents' worried and surprised looks.

"And we summoned some guys from this anime show I watch called Naruto. I'm pretty sure you've seen me watch it before you know the one about the silly blonde haired ninja boy?" Kieko says and watches them nod.

"And umm well they're here right now." Felicia says finishing the explanation.

"So where are they?" They both ask in a 'we're waiting tone'.

"Guys that's your cue." The girls say simultaneously.

The guys then walk down the stairs and just get behind the two girls. Her parents just look at the boys and then at the girls stunned and then they would have fainted if they weren't busy doing things.

"Ummm hi…" They say. Looking uneasily at Kieko's parent's looks'.

"Umm guys you can stop starring now, your creeping them out and me as well." Kieko says waving her hands in the air trying to get their attention.

"Oh uh yes. Um hi, I'm Kieko's mom but you can call me Mrs. H and him Mr. H." Her mom says snapping out of her trance first.

"Umm so these are the guys you are always raving about how cute they are and stuff am I right?" Kieko's dad says smirking at his daughter who had the 'r u serious!' look.

"DAD!" Kieko says with a huge blush. "Umm dad I think it's time we ate dinner. Hey where is the brat?" Kieko says noticing the quietness of the house.

"He's over his friend's house. I bet he'll just freak when he sees those guys here. He loves Naruto as much as you do." Her mom informs her.

"Yes free of the brat!" Both Kieko and Felicia yell and get happy faces.

"Hahahaha you two always crack me up." Mr. H says chuckling and then starts to read a newspaper that was nearby.

"Hey you put that down and go get more chairs for our guests. Mrs. H says to her husband who only grumbles and puts down the newspaper.

"Hey guys come into the kitchen. Trust me it's big enough." Kieko says as she and Felicia enter the rest of the kitchen and find two seats.

"So what's for dinner Mrs. H?" Naruto says hearing his stomach growl.

"Hahahaha I see someone's hungry. Well I'm making chicken parmesan." She says taking out several more plates.

"Oooo my favorite!" Kieko says happily.

"Oooo that sounds good, but I still wish we could eat some ramen." Naruto says a bit disappointed there would be no ramen today.

"Don't worry Kieko loves ramen so I make the ramen for a side dish every night." Mrs. H says. Kieko's dad then walks in with a stack of chairs.

"There are the extra chairs. Kieko come help me set them around the table." He says and starts pulling them off one another. (Wow that sounds sick lol) Ki gets up and puts the chairs around the table as her dad takes them apart.

"There now all of you guys have a seat." Kieko says and sits back down in her spot. The other boys find chairs to sit in and wait for the meal.

"So, what do you guys think of my family and house so far?" Kieko asks the guys.

"They're really nice and the house is nice two. Nothing like our homes in the village though." Kiba was the first to respond and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Hey fesh?" Kieko asks suddenly.

"Huh?" she says caught off guard by the question.

"Do you think we should show them the show?" Kieko asks hoping fesh would get the drift.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah let's totally do that!" She says getting what Kieko meant. The guys just looked at them weird and then went back to looking around the kitchen.

"Dinner is now being served!" Mrs. H finally announces.

The food is then served and everyone eats til full, especially Naruto.

"Oh wow where does he put it all?" Kieko asks fesh watching Naruto eat his 10th serving.

"I have no clue…" She says watching him finish that off and finally look satisfied.

"Wow Mrs. H that was some good food!" Naruto says patting his now overly large belly.

"Uhh thank you." She says and would have a sweat drop if she was in Naruto's world.

"Hey anyone up for some video games?" Kieko asks getting up. Kiba and Naruto were already getting up to follow while Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru just have looks that say 'wutever'. Kieko then runs into the room and picks out 2 games.

"Oooo my favorites! Umm let's show them Naruto: Ultimate Ninja first!" Fesh says and takes one of the two video games into the ps2. The game starts up and Naruto and Kiba look mesmerized by it for a second, but quickly snap out of it and attack the controllers.

About an hour later the girls shut down the game and turn on the TV.

"Hey! Why did you shut it down like that?" Kiba and Naruto both yell at the girls who only laugh.

"We thought you'd want to see your own show after seeing the video game." Kieko explains and then changes the channel to Cartoon Network just as Naruto was about to come on.

The guys sat there very quietly watching the entire show with wide eyes.

"KOOL! MY SHOW ROCKS!" Naruto yells excitedly. While the other nodded painfully in agreement.

"Hey let's go watch the Japanese subs on the comp!" Kieko says getting up and running over to the comp with everyone right behind her.

"Cool you guys have computers too." Neji says looking at the Dell.

"Yup we also have cell phones, walkie talkies, and almost everything you guys have except we can't summon chakra and use it in cool moves like you guys. Also we have cars not carts so we get around faster." Fesh explains while Kieko was typing in some site name.

"Okay here we are. Umm what about episode 194?" Kieko asks the others.

"Sure I haven't seen that one yet so why not." Fesh says.

After watching a few more Naruto episodes Fesh had to go home and Kieko was getting tired.

"Hey guys you'll be sleeping in this room." She says pointing to the spare guest room that was almost bigger than the master bedroom. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep now. Ja Ne!" She says and heads towards her room.

"Well guys I don't know about you but I'm beat. See ya!" Naruto says and goes to find a spot in the spare room.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep too. See you guys later." Kiba says and follows. Soon all the guys were asleep in their new room.

Morning

"Morning mom, Morning dad! Hey did the brat sleep over his friend's house?" Kieko asks walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Yes he did. Now go wake the boys up for breakfast." Kieko's mom says to her.

"Fine, but if I'm mentally scared for the rest of my life I'll blame you." Kieko says and walks towards the guys' room.

"Hey guys wake up its like 11 o'clock!" She yells threw the door and hears nothing. "Hey did you guys hear what I said?" She says and still hears nothing. Geez what are they logs? Kieko sighs and opens the door. She sees them all still sleeping. "I SAID WAKE UP!" Kieko yelled so loud her dad's car alarm went off.

"AHHH!" All the guys scream jump up from their sleeps.

"Finally! Geez you guys sleep like dead logs." She then notices Naruto still sleeping and gets mad. "Naruto get up!" She yells and walks over to his bed and kicks him off the bed which finally woke him up.

"Whaa? What happened?" He asks and sees an angry Kieko leaving the room.

"Mom their up. Dad sorry about the car alarm going off, but they wouldn't get up." Kieko says with a sigh and sits down at the table.

Finally the guys show up looking quite frazzled from being woken up so suddenly and sit down at the table.

"Kieko you're almost as bad as my mom." Shikamaru says still trying to snap out of his sleep.

Kieko laughs at this. "Sorry guys, but you wouldn't get up. So that was my last resort. I'm still surprised that Naruto didn't wake up after that loud wake up call." She says with a laugh that makes Naruto blush.

"So. I just am a deep sleeper. Hmph." Naruto says folding his arms.

"Yeah I sorta figured that one out when I had to kick you off the bed." She says with a smirk.

"Whatever." He says and decides to change the subject. "Hey what are we gonna do today?"

"Well I'm gonna call Fesh over again and then I'm gonna call my other friends to meet you guys. And then we may go out into the woods and let you guys show us some really kool moves." Kieko says. Just then her mom serves breakfast and they just talk about non-important stuff and finish eating their food.

"Okay let me go call Fesh and the others now." Kieko says and runs off to go get the phone. She calls up Fesh, her cousin Charmaine, and her friend Kaida. The guys are just hanging out talking about more non-important stuff until they hear the doorbell ring and Kieko run to answer it.

"Hey girls what's up!" She says and hugs them.

"So where are the guys I wanna tackle them especially Naruto!" Kaida says excitedly and runs into the living room. "AHHHH! IT'S TRUE!" She says then faints.

"Well I'll just take her word for it not like I care. I don't even like anime." Charmaine says and walks in. Fesh and Ki just laugh and follow the others into the room where they see the guys trying to revive Kai.

"Hahahaha she fainted! I'm surprised we didn't either." Fesh says looking at her friend lying on the ground unconscious.

"Hey guys this is my cousin Char and that's Kaida."

Kai starts to regain consciousness and screams again. "OMG! Fesh, Kieko you guys are so lucky!" She says starting to calm down. She then gets up and tackles Naruto. "OMG! You are like so totally awesome did you know that!" She says and puts him in a deadly bear hug.

"N-not a-again! Ca-can't Breathe!" He manages to wheeze out and Kai stops hugging him. "AIR!"

"Oh sorry about that. It's just not everyday you get to see your favorite anime character in real life." She says with a slight blush.

"Hey you guys lets go into the woods behind my house now!" Kieko says putting on her shoes and grabbing her house keys in case her parents decide to leave or the brat comes home and locks them out.

"I hate the woods, but whatever." Charmaine says with a sigh and follows the others out the back door and into the woods.

"Hey Naruto what do you think of these girls? I like the one named Felicia." Kiba whispers to him.

"I like the one named Kaida. She may give deadly bear hugs, but she's cute." He whispers back.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Shikamaru says sneaking up behind them.

"Oh we were just talking about which girl we like best. Who do you like?" Kiba says.

"Well that Charmaine girl is pretty cute." Shikamaru says as Kiba and Naruto grin.

"What are you two grinning at?" Sasuke and Neji both ask the three guys.

"Oh just talking about which girl we like the most. Who do you guys like?" Kiba asks them.

"Oh well I think Kieko is pretty cute and she's pretty nice when not waking us up." Neji says and blushes a little.

"Personally I don't like any of them. They all just seem like brats." Sasuke says. Unfortunately Kieko, Kaida, Charmaine, and Felicia all heard him.

"Ahem! So Sasuke, you think we're brats huh?" Kieko says with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Uh I was just kidding. I didn't really mean it. You guys are really nice and stuff! Honestly!" Sasuke says trying to cover up what he really said, but the girls didn't buy it.

"Jerk!" Kaida yells and slaps him in the face and walks on. Kieko stomps on his foot, Fesh steps on his other foot and Char pimp slaps him.

"Owwww!" he exclaims and just shuts up when he sees the other guys laughing at him.

"That jerk! Oooo he always seemed so kool in the shows until he went over to the dark side!" Kieko yells while walking towards the creek where they would stop.

"I know right! I liked him when he was just the normal kool guy I always liked." Kaida says, but mumbles the last part so no one heard.

"Well here we are! Shadow creek!" Kieko finally announces.

"Yay!" All the girls yell from walking so much.

"So are you guys gonna destroy a few things when you show us your techniques?" Kaida asks them.

"You better believe we will!" Naruto says. "So what should I show you…oh I got it! Rasengan!" Naruto then forms a little ball of chakra and blasts away a tree with it.

"That is the coolest move ever!" Fesh exclaims and the girls all nod in agreement.

"Hey you ain't see nothing yet! Akumaru let's go!" Kiba says and feeds Akumaru something and eats one too. Akumaru goes red. "Akumaru! Mimic technique!" Akumaru then changes to look like Kiba. "Gatsuuga!" They both start to rapidly spin and demolish 2 more trees. "Hah! Take that!"

"I love that technique! It's even better in person!" Kieko says excitedly. The other girls just look at Kiba and rapidly nod their heads in agreement.

"That was the coolest move ever!" They all yell to confirm their nod of agreement.

"Feh. Whatever." Naruto says folding his arms and pouting.

"Kiba and Naruto's moves are pretty cool I guess. But My technique doesn't work on trees. It works on people. Naruto want to help me demonstrate, unless on of you are brave enough to help." Shikamaru says with a smirk.

"I would volunteer, but your technique would get me in like minus 0.2 seconds." Kieko says with a smile.

"Fine I'll volunteer just don't hurt me." Kaida says a bit nervous.

"Okay I'll just show you guys the first couple of steps then." Shikamaru says. "Okay here it goes." He then starts his 'Shadow Imitation technique'.

"Hmm I remember that it uses the shadows to capture my own shadow." Kaida whispers to herself and sees the shadow growing towards her. She jumps out of the way just in time and goes back to thinking.

Okay I need to get out of the shadows but that's impossible here. Oh well I guess I could let him catch me. Kai thinks with a sigh. She then feels herself not being able to move and figures out he caught her.

"Hah! Caught you. I guess you sorta figured you couldn't do anything in the woods since shadow are all around. Pretty smart." Shikamaru says with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever can I move again please?" She asks getting annoyed that he was rubbing that fact in her face.

"So I guess it's true that you are a genius just too lazy to do anything about it." Kieko says with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He says and sits down. "Boy demonstrations are so troublesome."

The girls laugh and then look at Sasuke who was next.

"So Mr. Bigshot whatcha gonna show us?" Charmaine asks getting a bit interested in what the others technique's are.

"I guess I could show you the Chidori." He says in an 'I don't care' tone. He then starts to gather his chakra in his hand and a loud noise that sounds like a thousand birds chirping surrounds them. He then run toward a tree as his target and obliterates it.

"You may be a real jerk sometimes but that move was freakin awesome!" Felicia yells.

"Dude she's right. Even though you stole it from Kakashi it is the coolest move ever!" Kieko adds and the rest of the girls just nodded speechless.

"Is it me or do their techniques just get cooler by the person?" Charmaine says thinking about the order.

"I think your right. Next up Neji. Let's see…your technique is the Divination Field, 64 strikes right?" Kieko asks searching her memory for the name of the move.

"Yeah. I guess you learned that from watching the show right?" Neji asks a bit impressed.

"Yeah, but that's no surprise is it?" She says with a giggle.

"Whatever. So we got any volunteers?" Neji asks only to get a bunch of 'Are you crazy?' looks. "Fine I'll just show you guys how much damage I can do with the trees. But I suggest you take…" Neji didn't even have to finish because everyone was already on the other side of the creek nodding their heads telling him to go on. "Okay here it goes. Divination Field, 64 strikes!" Neji then hits a tree in the 64 spots where tenketsu's would be.

"Woah…dude you scare…but that was the coolest technique ever!" Fesh says in amazement.

"I scare you how?" Neji asks raising an eyebrow.

"Cuz of your awesome technique!" All the girls explain to him.

Neji just laughs as all the guys look jealous of him.

"Hey let's go back home now and let's run just incase anyone saw the trees getting knocked down and demolished." Kieko says looking at the now demolished area.

"Yeah I agree let's go!" Fesh says and they all start to run back the way they came to get back to the house.

Within minutes they reach the house and look back to see that the area was barely visible but a few trees could be seen missing. They run into the house from the back door and collapse on the chairs.

"Wow. I didn't think it would have been the least bit visible that's why I chose that spot. Damn. If anyone saw us and called the police, I'm so dead." Kieko says after catching her breath.

"Well Akumaru didn't bark or anything, so I don't think anyone heard or saw us." Kiba says trying to calm Kieko's nerves.

"That's right! Thanks Kiba you and Akumaru are like the greatest!" She says jumping up and running over to hug him.

"Uhh well it was no problem." Kiba says with a blush.

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Charmaine says suddenly.

"What is it?" Kieko asks curious now done hugging Kiba.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." She says with an evil smile.

All the girls look at each other and then the boys and get evil smiles. The guys just try to look innocent, but get scared when they see the smiles.

"Yeah! That's a brilliant idea!" Kieko confirms.

"Well let's begin!" Kaida says and the girls and the guys sit in a circle.

"Well umm who's going to go first?" Charmaine asks.

"I will." Kiba says bravely.

Hah! I shall end this chapter here! What shall Kiba's humiliation be I don't know yet so that's why I ended it here. MUHAHAHA! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Oh and Jayge I added the demonstration part for ya and more stuff to come. And ppl! Plz review or else I'll stop writing the story! Well that's all!

Sesshychick


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kieko and CHEEZ! Lol

My Characters:

Kieko- me

Kaida- my friend Sanora

Felicia- herself

Charmaine- herself

Okay I'm just assuming ppl don't like this story for some reason because out of 91 ppl only 13 read chapter 2. I will continue the story anyways thanks to my friends and Jayge. Also thanks to my cousin Charmaine for helping me with the dares in the story.

Well now it is time for the humili- I mean story to begin!

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare and Relationships Begin

Last time: "I will" Kiba says bravely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kiba what shall your fate be? Truth or dare?" Kieko asks in a very evil and mysterious voice.

"Umm…Dare." Kiba says bravely. I sure am the brave one -.-' Kiba thinks to himself.

Everyone then starts to think up of good dares. Suddenly Kieko jumps up.

"Oooo I got a good one! Girls go get the Mary Kay we are gonna have fun." She says evilly. The girls smile when she says Mary Kay and run to go get it. The guys just look totally lost and Kiba scared.

"Umm what's Mary Kay? And what does it have to do with my dare?" He says in a nervous voice.

"Your dare is to have us fix you up like a girl and then you have to put on a dress and wear it for the rest of the game." Kieko says evilly. The girls then return with hair extensions, make-up kits, and nail polish.

"Why did I even ask?" Kiba says to no one in particular and sits down in a chair.

Kieko then took a rope that was hidden behind her back and quickly tied up kiba before he could run.

"Hah that way you can't run!" She says with a smirk. "Girls it's time to make him prettified." (Woah my comp says prettified is a word OO) She says and they all get evil smiles.

"I got the nails!" Char says and starts to get ready to paint his nails.

"I guess me and fesh will do the make up!" Kaida says taking out all sorts of make-up.

"And I'll tackle his hair!" Kieko says and takes off Kiba's headband to work better.

After about twenty minutes Kiba had about twenty ribbons in his hair, tons of blush, eye shadow, Mascara, lipstick and pink fingernails. The girls then came out with a skin tight dress for him to put on. The guys saw Kiba's face of horror and died laughing.

"Shut up it's not funny!" Kiba says being untied from the chair so he could put on the dress. After the dress was on the guys started to whistle.

"Hahaha Kiba I never knew you could work a dress like that!" Naruto says laughing so hard he was crying.

"SHUT UP! Can we just get on with the game?" Kiba says sitting down on the floor ignoring the giggling girls and boys.

"Okay, okay. Shikamaru it's your turn." Charmaine says getting over her giggle fit first.

Shikamaru gets an uncertain look after seeing what they did to Kiba.

"Truth or Dare?" Kieko asks also recovering from her giggle fit.

"Umm dare..." He says with uncertainty.

Everybody starts to think when Kiba smiles evilly and grins.

"Hey I have an idea! Shikamaru I dare you to put a tray of ice down your pants!" He says evilly.

"Thank god it's not as bad as your dare. But why me?" Shikamaru says looking at the girls getting out an ice tray and bringing it over. He also sees Felicia grab a camera. She quickly takes a pic of Kiba who gets mad and then resets it for the next pic.

"Hey are you ready?" Kieko asks him because he looked like he was off in wonderland.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." Shikamaru says and takes the tray of ice and pours the ice cubes down his pants. He then starts to jump around from the coldness and Fesh takes a picture. After about 3 minutes all the ice melts and Shikamaru collapses from jumping around so much.

"Hahaha Shikamaru haha are you hahaha okay?" Kieko says seeing him get the anime dizzy eyes.

"I don't know anymore, but my legs are numb…" He says after finally snapping out of his dizziness. He then sits up and glares at Kiba who only laughs.

"DUDE! That was HILARIOUS!" He says cracking up.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the game kay?" He says ignoring the laughter.

"Fine. Next is Char." Felicia says. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm dare?" Char says a bit nervous.

Everyone again starts to think when Kieko suddenly gets a dark and evil smile.

"Hey Char I got a dare for ya. I dare you to French kiss Kiba for thirty seconds." She says with an evil laugh. All the girls and guys except for Kiba and Charmaine all 'ooo' and 'ahhh'.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Charmaine and Kiba both yell.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO KISS HER? I mean you're nice and all but still!" Kiba says in his defense.

"Yeah what he said!" Charmaine adds.

"You chose dare so you have to do it." Kieko says with a smirk.

"Oh I give up! I'll kiss him!" Charmaine says with a huge blush. Kiba blushes at this, but gives up too.

Char and Kiba move closer to each other and look at each other for a moment. They both take a deep breath and close the remaining space. Kieko starts the count down as Felicia takes a picture.

This isn't that bad…he's a pretty good kisser too… Charmaine thinks while kissing Kiba.

Shikamaru looked a bit disappointed but got over it easily.

I can't believe I'm kissing her! Oh well she's pretty cute and a good kisser… Kiba thinks to himself during the kiss.

The two kissers were so caught up in the kiss they almost didn't hear Kieko say "time's up!" They broke from the kiss blushing like crazy.

"Hahaha you guys are so cute together! So did you two enjoy the kiss?" Kieko asks curiously.

"Oh shut up! Just you wait til your turn. Your so gonna regret it!" Charmaine says with an evil smirk.

"Whatever Felicia it's your turn." Charmaine says trying to direct attention away from her and Kiba. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm Dare." She says bravely.

Everyone starts to think and then Kaida smiles.

"Hey Felicia I dare you to French kiss Naruto." Kaida says and gives a smug smirk.

"WHAT! I mean like Naruto and think he's cute, but still!" She says a huge blush starting to take over her face.

"Ummm yeah what she said." Naruto says with a huge blush not really knowing what to say.

"Just get it over with! I bet you have dreamt of this day at least once in your life." Charmaine says with a smirk.

"What? Oh whatever! I'll do it!" Felicia says giving in. She gives a nervous smile to Naruto and takes a deep breath.

They move towards each other and soon close the distance that was between them. They hear cheers and giggles, but ignore them. Kieko takes a picture since it was the photographer's turn.

Wow this is just what I always dreamt about! He's a good kisser too just like I thought he would be. And this is my first kiss! I think I'm gonna faint later… Felicia thinks happily to herself while kissing Naruto.

Wow my first kiss. I never thought it would be with someone other than Sakura, but Felicia is a way better choice for my first kiss she's really cute too. Naruto thinks during the kiss.

They finally broke the kiss when they need to breathe and had huge blushes as the giggles and cheers got louder.

"So how was it?" Kieko whispers when Felicia went back to her seat.

"Heh just what I always dreamt my first kiss would be like. And He's a good kisser too." She says with a soft giggle.

"Well Kieko it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Sasuke asks finally getting a bit interested in the game.

"Dare." Kieko says not caring.

Before anyone could start to think Char had a dare.

"Hey cuz I have one for you. And like I said its payback time for your dare not that I didn't mind it. I dare you to French kiss Shikamaru for a minute." She says and watches as Kieko's face changes from calm to a bit nervous.

"I don't mind French kissing Shikamaru, but for a minute? What are you trying to do suffocate me!" Kieko says her voice a bit shaky from her nervousness. Shikamaru just looks shocked that Kieko wouldn't mind French kissing him. Kieko notices this and blushes.

"Hahaha don't worry you won't suffocate." Charmaine says.

"Oh whatever let's just get this over with!" Kieko says her blush growing bigger.

Shikamaru and Kieko both get closer closing the distance that was between them. They look at each other for a moment and take a deep breath before closing the remaining distance that was between them and their lips. (this is my sad attempt at a kiss ') Everybody lets out cheers and giggles and Charmaine starts the countdown. Felicia took a picture of them kissing and giggled.

Shikamaru is a really good kisser. And he's my first kiss! He's really cute too… Kieko thinks to herself during her kiss.

Kieko's not a bad kisser, but then again she's my first kiss. As a bonus she's really cute too. Heh I think I just found my new crush. Shikamaru thinks and would have smiled if his lips weren't occupied.

The two were so caught up in their kiss they didn't hear Charmaine say "Time's up!" They kept kissing and then they decided to break for a breath a couple seconds after Char said their time was up. They both were very flushed and breathing heavily. When Kieko got back to her seat she was immediately attacked by Felicia and her cousin.

"So how was it? Since you guys took a few seconds to acknowledge I said your time was up." Felicia and Charmaine ask her in whispers.

"Let's just say it's probably gonna be the best remembered kiss in my life." She says back and smiles happily.

"Okay Sasuke you're up next." Naruto says. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'm really not scared of whatever dare you give me." Sasuke says in a 'whatever' tone.

"Okay if you can handle any dare then I dare you to strip for Kaida." Kieko says with a smirk.

At first Sasuke looks horrified and then nervously asks a question he didn't want to know the answer to. "Umm all the way or just to boxers?" He asks his voice a bit shaky.

"Don't worry it's only to your boxers. So do you want the lights on or off?" Kieko says with a smirk. Kaida who just was shocked snapped out of her shock and started to try and get herself out of the dare.

"WHAT? Why me? And Sasuke why aren't you putting up a fight?" Kaida says frantically trying to persuade the others to stop the dare.

"As long as it's boxers I'm pretty okay with it I guess…And light off please." Sasuke says with a huge blush.

Kieko and Felicia bring out a stereo and put in a cd. They look at Sasuke to see if he's read and he gives a 'whatever' look. They turn on the stereo and turn off the lights. The song I'm too sexy comes on. (I do not own "I'm Too Sexy". It's by Right Said Fred)

Kaida looks like she could just die or faint, which ever came first as Sasuke started to dance in front of her. After a while he gets used to it and starts to dance around her. All the girls are giggling except for Kaida who looks like she could die. The guys watch and laugh. Sasuke takes off his shirt and throws it to the girls they all squeal while Kaida starts to look pale. Sasuke continues to dance while Kaida seems like she's going to die of embarrassment, but she couldn't resist the urge to glance at his shirtless body at least once. Sasuke then started to take off his pants in front of Kaida and she looks like a she saw a ghost. Sasuke finishes taking off his pants and the song ends. Sasuke then hears a whole bunch of whistles and giggles and he blushes.

"Umm Kieko can I umm change back into my clothes?" He asks with a huge blush. Kieko is only able to nod before giggling at the almost naked Sasuke. Sasuke blushes even more and goes to the bathroom to change.

Neji who was the first one to regain his composure said Naruto was next. "So Naruto truth or dare?" He asks.

"Uhh Dare!" Naruto says after a second of thinking.

Sasuke comes out of the bathroom fully clothed and took a seat next to Kaida. Everyone starts to think of dares for Naruto, when kiba got a light bulb above his head.

"I've got a dare! Naruto I dare you to jump in a tube of ice cold water and stay in it for a whole minute!" Kiba says with an evil grin. Naruto lets out a sigh of relief thinking his dare would be much worst.

"Is that all? No problem I can handle it!" Naruto says.

"Oh yeah and you have to wear a bikini." Kieko adds.

"What? NO WAY!" Naruto yells.

"You chose dare, you gotta do it now!" Felicia says with a giggle.

"Oh fine where is that damn bikini?" Naruto says furious. Man why couldn't I get a kissing dare! Grrr! Naruto thinks to himself.

Kieko the holds up an itsy bitsy teeny weenie pink and white polka dot bikini. Naruto grabs it and stomps off to go change. The girls then head up stairs with a few buckets of ice to go make the ice water bath. A few minutes later the girls come back down and Naruto steps out of the bathroom in the bikini. The girls start to giggle and the boys laugh so hard they collapse on the floor.

"SHUT UP! Can we just get this over with?" He asks Felicia desperately. Felicia nods and everyone manages to get to the bathroom upstairs that had a tub filled with ice water.

"Okay jump in! And remember you have to stay in for a whole minute!" Kaida says as a reminder.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Naruto then jumps into the huge tube of ice water and yells. He stands up shivering badly and teeth chattering. Why did I get the dare that could give me a death of a cold! Naruto thinks to himself. A minute passes and Kieko says he can get out. He jumps out and is wrapped in 4 huge extremely warm blankets.

"Wow I didn't think you would last a complete minute is there. You're good." Felicia says in amazement.

"Hehehe I guess it was mind over matter." Naruto says shivering a bit still. "Well Kaida It's your turn." He says sniffling a bit.

"Truth or dare?" Neji asks breaking his silence and finally getting into the game.

"Umm truth. I don't want to end up like the rest of you guys." Kaida says a bit nervous.

Everyone starts to think of a truth question when Sasuke comes up with a question.

"Hey Kaida I have a truth question for you. Who do you like most out of all the guys here?" He asks with a smirk.

"Well I umm uhh I uhh like umm you the best." Kaida says with a huge blush.

At first Sasuke looks shocked and then blushes. Everyone in the room is quiet to see what would happen. Felicia and Kieko were eating popcorn and watching the scene like it was a show.

"I umm well umm uhh…" Sasuke says totally speechless. I can't believe I can't say anything! I mean she's cute and seem really nice I don't know what to do or say URGGGGG! Sasuke screams in his thoughts. He then does the only thing that he could manage to do and went over to hug Kaida.

"I like you too." He whispers in her ear.

"But earlier I thought you said you didn't like any of us and we were just a bunch of brats?" Kaida asks him back.

"Well I can lie can't I?" He says back and smiles. Kaida also smiles back when all of a sudden their little moment was interrupted by awws and little side comments.

"Aww you guys are like so cute together!" Kieko exclaims forgetting the popcorn.

At this Sasuke and Kaida break their hug and get furious blushes.

"Will you guys shut up!" Sasuke says with his completely red face.

The other guys just laugh and the girls giggle. Sasuke then sits back down in a corner away from the others and Kaida sits back down next to Kieko.

"Okay, okay enough little comments. Let's continue the game. Neji your last and next. So truth or dare?" Kieko says regaining her composure.

"Umm dare…" Neji says uncertainly.

Everyone starts to think and Kaida gets a huge smile.

"Hey Neji I have a dare for you. I dare you to sing I'm a Barbie girl and dance to the song. Here are the lyrics I printed off a while ago." She says with a giggle. ( I do not own the song Barbie girl.)

"What kind of song is that?" Neji says and looks at the lyrics and his eyes get wide. "NO WAY! This is so gay!" He says with an angry look.

"You have to do it it's your dare." Kieko says with a giggle. "So you ready I have the song ready."

"No, but whatever turn on the song." Neji says giving up.

Kieko giggles and turns on the song. Neji sings and dances like a girl to the song with a growing blush. By the time he was done with the song his entire face was red and everyone was laughing.

"Would you guys shut up?" He yells trying to get attention away from him.

After a while everyone regained their composure and decided to watch TV since the game was done. Kiba went to go change and go back to his normal clothes. After a while he comes back out like he was before the game started and sits down next to Charmaine. Kieko's parents then walk through the door with her little brother. When her little brother saw the Naruto guys there he freaked.

"OMG SIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME OVER HERE SOONER! YOU KNOW I LOVE NARUTO AND THINK IT'S THE COOLEST SHOW EVER!" Mitsuki yells at her and Kieko smiles.

"Maybe I just didn't want to hear that while I got to know them." She says with a smirk. Her brother then pouts and says hi to the guys then leaves and slams his room door. All the girls laugh at this seeing it was a normal routine.

"Kieko you're so mean to him." Felicia says in between giggles.

"Yeah I know but that's sisterly love for ya." Kieko says back and laughs.

Her parents just shake their heads and decide to go up to their room and go to sleep. After a while Kieko and the others get bored.

"Guys I'm so bored! I wanna do something!" Kieko says.

"Trust me you are not the only one." Charmaine says.

"Well we could go outside and watch the stars or go explore the woods in pure darkness…" Kaida says getting a smile at her second thought.

"Hey guys don't you have to go home or did you plan to sleep over without telling me?" Kieko says looking at the time.

"Well from what I heard your parents told our parents about the guys appearing out of nowhere and they know how much we love them and stuff, so we get to spend the rest of the nights over here until they leave or until school starts, which ever comes first." Felicia says smiling.

"YAY! So where's your stuff? "Kieko says remembering they didn't bring any stuff.

"Oh it's already here. Your parents just brought it in. We forgot it our parents were going to drop it off outside." Kaida says.

"Dude this is gonna be so much fun!" Kieko says with a huge grin.

"Well who's up for exploring the woods at night?" Charmaine asks. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke, Charmaine and Kaida all raise their hands, but Kieko and Felicia get uncertain looks.

"Guys what if we get lost? And what if we run into something unwanted?" Felicia says sounding a bit nervous.

"Well we could mark our path and follow it to get back." Shikamaru says.

"Well what if we lost a member? What would we do then?" Kieko says trying to convince them not to go.

"Well don't you have walkie talkies? Well we could give one to everyone and if we lose someone use those to get back to that person." Charmaine says.

"Oh whatever let's go. If we get lost and die in there don't come crying to us." Kieko and Felicia say giving up.

Kieko gets the walkie talkies and gives one to everyone. They then decide to pack a small backpack of food and supplies just in case they really did get lost. Finally they were ready for the woods and left the house.

Well guys sorry for taking so long to update! And hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And plz review because I really want to know if the story is good or not. Well I'll try and get the next chapter out faster!

Sesshychick


	4. Chapter 4! Yes it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cries BUT! I do own Kieko!

Original Characters:

Kieko is me

Kaida is my friend Sanora

Felicia is herself

Charmaine is herself

Yumi is my friend Katie

Now for updates. Tests are evil I'll tell you that. So is homework. I'll try to update faster next time and I promise not to let the story die like my Inuyasha one did '' Hope you like it!

Chapter 4: Surprise in the Woods and Enter Yumi!

After 5 minutes of walking in the woods and marking the trail the girls started to complain.

"Guys what was the use of this anyways? I mean we're not doing anything, but walking. Can't we have a little fun or something?" Kieko says obviously bored.

"Well we could all go swimming in the creek and hang out there for a while." Neji suggests.

"That's a great idea! But thing is we didn't bring bathing suits." Felicia points out.

"True, but who said anything about bathing suits?" Naruto says grinning.

The guys realize what he was smiling about and start to get their own smiles. The girls just look at them like their crazy and hit them on the head. They then start to walk away leaving them there with their perverted thoughts.

"Hey guys don't go to far remember the trail ahead isn't marked yet!" Shikamaru says running to catch up and marking the trail.

"Whatever." They all say and stop to let them catch up. When they did they finally continue their walk. Neji among the back keeping to himself.

"Hey Shika?" Kieko says low enough so only Shikamaru would hear her.

"Don't call me Shika. It's a girl's name." Shikamaru says defensively. Kieko giggles lightly at this.

"Well I'm sorry to break the news to ya, but your name gets too annoying to say all the time so I shortened it. So boo ya!" Kieko says back to him smiling.

Shikamaru sighs at this. "Whatever. What do you want?" He says remembering she sounded like she had a question.

"When you do leave. Will you still remember me? And would you wait for me until we found a way to get there?" Kieko asks a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Heh, yeah I would wait for you, because I think I love you…" Shikamaru blushes realizing what he said. At this Kieko starts to blush madly. "Kieko I'm sorry." Shikamaru starts when he sees tears start to form in Kieko's eyes.

"D-don't be. Cuz I think I love you too." Kieko says blushing as hard as she could. They would have kissed if they hadn't notice the stares they were getting.

"Umm you guys okay?" Felicia asks when she sees Kieko's eyes get really shiny like she was about to cry. Kieko and Shikamaru both laugh nervously.

"Uh yeah what are you talking about?" Kieko says her voice a bit squeaky and laughs nervously.

"Well we were just wondering cuz you two looked like you were about to kiss and Kieko looked like she was gonna cry." Charmaine says smiling.

"Heh, heh, heh. What are you talking about? She wasn't crying and we so were not gonna kiss." Shikamaru says laughing nervously too.

"Oh well. We must have been wrong. Let's keep going guys." Kaida says and the group starts to continue the walk.

"Whew that was close. Right Shika?" Kieko whispers to him.

"Yeah that was close and a bother." He says sounding bored again. Kieko just softly giggles at this and leans her head against his shoulder while holding his hand.

They continued walking and Naruto and Kiba cracking the occasionally joke, when Akumaru sensed something.

"Arf!" "Hey Akumaru what's wrong?" Kiba asks and the others stop and wait for the answer. Akumaru answers Kiba and Kiba goes wide eyed.

"He says that Orochimaru was near here recently…but how? I thought we were the only ones transported here." Kiba says getting confused.

"Unless the spell had something in small print that's a total mystery…" Kieko says getting a bit nervous.

"Wait…When you were reading the spell the TV mentioned Orochimaru's and kabuto's name. You don't think that the spell also took his name in too?" Felicia says sounding a bit nervous.

"I hope not, but if Akumaru is right then yeah it did…" Kieko says a shiver going down her spine.

"If Orochimaru is here he's gonna be looking for Sasuke…" Kaida points out making the group get even more worried.

"Your right…What if he's been watching us? Or what if he want Sasuke back so bad that he's willing to get us out of the way?!" Felicia says realizing what Kaida said was true.

"He'll have to fight me to bring me back. Cuz I don't want to leave until we get back to our world." Sasuke says frowning.

At this the whole group gets shocked expressions. They thought Sasuke would have gone back to Orochimaru, but he wanted to stay?! Charmaine and Neji remain quiet while shikamaru seems too deep in thought to speak.

"Sasuke why stay? I mean before you voluntarily went with him. You even took down Naruto to get to him. So what's your reason for staying?" Kieko says confused and wanting answers.

"Well umm I don't want to leave Kaida. And its way too much fun with you guys." Sasuke says blushing when mentioning he was staying for Kaida.

"Aww how sweet! Well in that case I guess its okay for you to stay. And I think we should stop tonight walk and go back to the house." Felicia says turning around to go down the path that they marked.

The others agree and turn around to go back to the house. About five minutes later they realized the rest of their marked path way gone. The girls start to panic and get worried looks on their faces.

"I thought the path was marked?!?" Charmaine says a bit of worry in her voice.

"It was I made sure of that, but someone got rid of the other kunai to get us lost. Neji could you use the Byakugan?" Shikamaru says remaining calm, but a bit worried.

"Byakugan!" Neji's eyes get veins around them and they turned white. Neji then looks around and sees the kunai scattered everywhere and wedged in different trees. His eyes then go back to normal. "Shikamaru we have a problem. Someone did scatter the kunai and now we are basically lost cuz I can't see the house even with my Byakugan." Neji tells the group the bad news.

"Shika I'm scared now. What if Orochimaru did this?" Kieko whispers to him.

"Don't be we'll eventually make it out of here. And if Orochimaru attacks us it will be a total drag to fend him off, but we can do it." Shikamaru says and holds Kieko's hand to comfort her. At this she blushes and smiles.

"Wait! I think I recognize this area! Doesn't Yumi live nearby?!" Felicia exclaims remembering the many times the girls have played in the woods during the day.

"Yeah I think your right! Well if that's the case then Yumi lives to the right of us! Let's go!" Kieko says running towards her right. The others follow behind her and they burst out of the woods onto a dimly lit street.

"YEAH! GO FESH!" Kieko, Kaida and Charmaine say and hug her for getting them out of the woods.

"Now to Yumi's house!" Kieko and Felicia then start to run to a house that still had on all its lights. The others follow after them to avoid getting left behind. Felicia rings the doorbell and a girl around their age answers the door. She had dirty blonde hair and glasses looks out. She had freckles and light blond streaks in her hair. She looks at the two girls and freaks out.

"OMG FELICIA! KIEKO! KAIDA! CHARMAINE! Long time no see! What are you two doing here so late?!?!" She says and then notices the guys behind them. "ARE they who I think they are?!?" She says her eyes getting wide. The guys take a few steps backwards, but within a moment they were all in a pile on the floor being bear hugged.

"Yumi this is who you think it is. And guys this is Yumi our friend a big fan of all of you." Kieko explains to get things to calm down a bit.

"Omg! But how?!" She asks curiously getting up off the guys.

"We were attacked by a kunai with a spell on it and then we did the spell and poof here they are." Felicia says while Kieko nods in agreement with the story.

"Hey Yumi?" Kaida asks suddenly.

"Yes? What is it Kaida?"

"Can we use your phone to call Kieko's parents and tell them that we're going back to the house?" She says.

"Oh no problem, but can you guys sleep over or something cuz I'm bored and I want to get to know the guys more!" She says smiling.

"Well if it's okay with your parents and my parents say yes then it should be okay." Kieko says a bit hopeful they would say yes.

"Oh yeah I forgot we were standing outside! Everyone come on in and take a seat!" Yumi says going through the door with everyone following her.

Once inside the house Kieko went to go use the phone while the guys sat on one couch and the girls on the other facing each other.

"I have like a billion questions for you guys! But don't worry I'll narrow it down to a few." Yumi says excitedly.

"Okay shoot." Kiba says in a bored tone.

"So what is it like in the ninja world is it more fun than here or is here more fun?" Yumi asks speaking really fast, but the guys heard her question.

"Hmmm…Uh I think here is the same except no bad ninja gangs and huge mysterious creatures." Naruto says.

Yawns "Speak for yourselves I like here better. Much more peaceful and less activities to do. Just the place for the lazy." Shikamaru says slouching back into the chair.

Yumi nods. "Well then my goal will be to make you guys like here more!" She says with a smile.

The others smile back when Kieko happily bounds back into the room.

"They said yes!" She says smiling.

"Awesome! You know what this means! PARTY! And then sleep!" Yumi says hyperly.

"I'll get the candy, soda, and popcorn!" Charmaine says running towards the kitchen.

"I'll go tell my parents you guys are sleeping over!" Yumi says and runs upstairs.

"I'll grab the sleeping bags!" Kaida says and runs towards the basement.

"I'll go find the videogames and horror movies!" Felicia says.

"And I'll uh…um…up the decorations and get the music!" Keiko says and runs off towards the attic.

"So guys what now?" Naruto says to the others.

"Hmm I don't know. Any suggestions?" Kiba says boredly.

"Uhh how about we talk about our new relationships?" Sasuke says surprising Naruto and Kiba.

"Uh okay. So Shikamaru how's your relationship with Kieko going?" Naruto asks with a mischievous smile.

"It's going good. I like Kieko and how she can just seem to lighten the mood of something bad." Shika responds with a blush. "OOOoooo! So Kiba how's things going with Charmaine?" Shikamaru asks continuing the discussion.

"Oh I like how things are goings. She's nice and knows how to be serious, but also have fun. I really like that about her." He says blushing. "So umm Sasuke how's things going with Kaida?" He asks with a grin.

"I really like her. I like how she can remain calm even while the worst is happening to her. It show that she has a strong heart. That what I like most about her." Sasuke says with a small blush, but it quickly goes away. "So Naruto. What do you think of Felicia?" Sasuke says smirking.

"I love her hyperness and how she can think in tight situations and her laugh and smile. I-I really do like her." He says with a huge blush.

All the other guys turned to Neji and gave small smiles.

"You know Neji you and Yumi would make a really cute couple." Naruto says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, and you're the only one without a girl yet." Kiba says.

"This is your chance don't let it slip away." Shikamaru continues.

"Yeah and ask her out before we leave tomorrow." Sasuke finishes the shared advice.

Neji looked at them hopefully. "Well I do think she's cute. And her personality seems like she's really nice…I guess I could try, but what if she doesn't like me?" He says quietly.

"Ahh don't worry bout it! Just try and see how things go." Naruto says grinning.

Neji nods and just after the conversation had closed the girls except Yumi all came back in with tons of stuff in their hands. They dumped it in a large pile in the floor and waited for Yumi to come back.

"Guys they said yes!" Yumi yells running down the stairs towards the others in the living room.

All the girls squeal happily and jump up and down. They then turned to the pile of stuff and started to work on the room. In the next few minutes the food and sleeping bags were laid out. The music was on, the movies stacked in a pile next to the DVD player, and the PS2 was out next to a bunch of videogames.

"Wow they took no time in setting this place up!" Naruto says looking at the finished room.

"Well duh we wanted to get this party started fast!" Felicia says and kisses Naruto on the cheek which made him blush.

"Whaa-what was that for?!" He whispers into her ear.

"What a girl can't kiss her boyfriend on the cheek?" She whispers back giggling. This made Naruto blush even more.

"Oh my gosh! I love these songs!" Kieko says and jumps up dancing to the song Superstar by Toy-box which was followed by Best friend when Felicia turned on the music. (Yes these are real songs Superstar by toy-box and Best friend by Aqua.)

Yumi also squeals and joins in the dancing. Soon everyone in the room was dancing to Superstar and Best friend. After the songs we finished everyone collapsed on the floor laughing.

"That was fun!" Yumi says in between giggles.

"Yeah it was and pretty funny!" Charmaine says and the rest just laugh more in agreement.

"So you guys wanna dance some more or search the oh so wonderful internet for stories about the guys and AMVs." Felicia says grinning.

"AMVs and stories for sure!!" Keiko shouts and all the girls run towards the computer. The boys slowly follow.

"What do you guys mean by stories and AMVs about us?" Kiba asks.

"Well and AMV is and anime music video. So basically people just put clips from your show to their favorite songs and tada! An AMV is born." Yumi explains while they log on. Keiko then pushes Yumi out the chair laughing evilly and goes to how about we start with stories? Maybe we should start off with romance!" Kieko says and clicks a romance story. The boys start to read it and seem slightly annoyed that people actually came up with stories like these, since they didn't love anyone in their village, except for the girls that were in front of them.

"Aww come on guys! It's just for fun! Besides they don't know you guys are really real…yet." Felicia says.

The guys nod and then Kieko types in She then types in the search bar Naruto and a list of videos show up.

"So what are these?" Naruto asks, but Kieko just grins and clicks on her favorite Naruto AMV. The guys stare at the screen wide eyed and watched all their fights and everything they did one AMV after the other. Then she clicked on a specific one from her favorites list and paused it before it could start.

"You guys this is Itachi is a Superstar. I die every time I see it, but I'll let you guys decide and Sasuke I have a feeling your going to enjoy this." Kieko says with a devilish smile and clicks play. (Btw this is a real AMV it's very funny check it out if you have the time  )

By the time the AMV was done everyone was on they ground laughing.

"Oh my gawd! Can't breathe!" Sasuke says in between his laughs.

"Itachi and Kisame would soo kill that or whoever made it!" Naruto says before going back into his laughing fit.

After their laughing fit they all go over to the T.V to play videogames. Then Charmaine picked up Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2.

"Whoever wants to have a tournament say!" Kaida says excitedly.

"I!!!" All of them said.

"Alrighty then! Girls vs. boys! Let the matches begins!" Kieko says and puts in the game.

"Wait before we start lets make a bet! If the girls win then we get breakfast and kisses from who likes us." Charmaine says.

"Fine, but if boy's win you'll have to take care of us all day long." Naruto says grinning.

"Okay then it's a deal!" The girls and the guys yell and so the matches were started.

The battle was intense. First up was Kieko vs. Neji. Neji who was surprisingly good almost beat her, but Kieko in the final match one by 1 hit. Then was Kaida vs. Shikamaru, but Shikamaru outsmarted Kaida and was the victor. After many battles and the final eliminations it was down to Shikamaru and Kieko.

"Heh! Ain't no way I'm gonna let you beat me!" Shikamaru says with a confident smirk.

"Hah! Ain't no way you're gonna beat me! I happen to be a video gamer prodigy. I also raised a video game prodigy! My brother!" Kieko says proudly.

"We'll just see bout that!" Shikamaru says and the matches start.

The first round Shikamaru won and grinned which made Kieko a bit mad and she went into super gamer prodigy mode.

"Wanna try that again?" Kieko says innocently with fire in her eyes.

"You bet!" Shika says fully unaware of his girlfriend's scary mode.

The next two matches went by so fast it was scary. Shikamaru could only stare at Kieko who was giggling happily. Then he seemed to regain his composure.

"Okay, okay you beat me fair and square. So looks like the guys loose and the girls win which means we'll cook breakfast and give you kisses to the ones we like. I might as well go first." Shikamaru says and smiles as he kisses Kieko on the lips. Kieko blushed, but kissed back and they only parted until they need air.

"Okay you guys time for you guys to fulfill your part of the dare like Shikamaru said." Yumi says giggling. The other guys go to the girls they kissed before, but Neji walked over to Yumi blushing.

"Ummm. Hi Yumi. I-I really like you, and was wondering if I could kiss you, but only if you want me to!" Neji says blushing.

"Of course! I like you too Neji…I just thought you were with one of my friends already so I didn't ask." Yumi says blushing also. Neji then decides to kiss her, which caught her totally off guard, but she didn't push him away. Soon she was kissing him back and they broke apart when they realized everyone was grinning and staring at them.

"Ummm well this is awkward." Yumi says turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"Uhh yeah…" Neji says also blushing, but not as much.

There was a chorus of Oooos and Ahhhhs from the group before the girls went to go glomp Yumi and congratulate her. After a while the others got bored and decided to watch some scary movies with the ones they like. They all took a seat in their sleeping bags and put in the Grudge 2, Saw 3, and Halloween. By the time they watched the three movies the girls were scared out of their wits and they were nestled close in the arms of their boyfriends. They all fell asleep in each others arms with small smiles on their faces.

Well I finally got the new chapter out after what 7 months? Well you have my friend Felicia for reminding me to work on it and my midterms, homework, and state exams for delaying it. Please Review because I would like to know how I'm doing and if I could improve on anything. Hope you enjoyed it!

Ja ne,

Sesshychick


	5. Chapter 5: Ladies it's a date!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….but I do own Kieko! MWUHAHAHAHA!!!

Original Characters:

Kieko is me

Kaida is my friend Sanora

Felicia is herself

Charmaine is herself

Yumi is my friend Katie

Now time for Updates! Well I'm on break, but only for a week, and this is chapter 5! I have more tests coming up soon and more homework, but that's nothing new. I just found out that Good Charlotte has a new cd coming out and I just saw their new music video "The River" it's pretty good Well that's all for updates so on to the story!

Chapter 5: Ladies it's a date!

Morning came and Yumi's parents came down the stairs to see the girls all asleep in their boyfriend's arms.

"What is going on?!" Toni, Yumi's dad says frowning.

"Awwww! Honey isn't it cute?!" Yumi's mom says smiling.

"Cute? I think they're too young to be in on another's arms." Toni says pouting.

"Oh honey! Stop acting like a little kid. They aren't children, they're teens. Just accept that they're growing up, especially Yumi." Yumi's mom says.

"Well I still don't like it." Toni says and starts to walk towards the kitchen when he trips over Shikamaru and Kieko, waking them up.

"Oh sorry guys! I was heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast and accidentally tripped over you." Toni says with a sweat drop.

"No problem, but you can forget about making breakfast. The guys lost a bet last night and now we have to make breakfast for the girls." Shikamaru says getting up.

"And how did you guys lose this bet?" Toni says suspiciously.

"They just lost a video game tournament against the girls. And we placed bets." Kieko says giggling.

"Okay then….See you guys later then." Toni says and walks off with Yumi's mom.

"Kieko go back to sleep. I'll wake up the guys and we'll get our troublesome task that you troublesome girls gave us." Shika says smiling.

"Okie dokie! Have fun!" Kieko says and snuggles back under her sleeping bag, falling back asleep. Shikamaru goes around waking up all the guys and dragging Naruto into the kitchen because he wouldn't wake up and they didn't want to wake the other girls. Once in the kitchen they poured cold water over Naruto's head to wake him up.

"GYHAAAAAAA!!!!" Naruto yells only to be shushed by the guys. "But guys that was so mean! And my jacket is all wet!" Naruto says again.

"Well it's your own fault. You didn't wake up. Now suck it up." Kiba says smirking.

"Anyways let's get to making breakfast." Shikamaru says cutting off Naruto.

"Fine. But I'll get each and everyone of you back! Dattebayo!" Naruto says pouting.

The guys start to look around the kitchen for ingredients and utensils. They wind up making a ton of commotion while cooking and continuously were getting in fights about what to cook. By the time they were ready to start cooking the girls had woken up. Kiba spilled a sack of flour and it got all over Akamaru (yes Akamaru is still here. He was just being very quiet. Lol) who busted out of the kitchen into the room where the girls where in a mad dash to save himself.

"Hey look its Akamaru!" Yumi says and lifts him up into her lap only to get white paw prints all over her.

"Awwww! He's covered in flour! What are those guys doing in there?!" Felicia says curiously.

"I don't wanna know as long as we get our food. In the mean time let's clean him up!" Charmaine says and Yumi goes to get a towel.

Minutes later Akamaru was all clean and decided to stick with the girls afraid to go back into the kitchen.

An Hour later

"I'm starving…..what are they doing?" Kaida says flopped down on the couch along with Kieko and Felicia. Charmaine and Yumi were on the floor in a coma like state from their hunger pains. The guys then emerge from the kitchen carrying 5 trays of food. All the girls sit up alertly and get happy faces.

"Food! FINALLY!" Kieko says and takes the tray from Shika happily. The others also do the same and all take huge bites of their ramen. While chewing they all get tears and their eyes go all shiny.

"This ramen…." Kieko says tears pouring down her face.

"Is soooo……" Felicia says with the same expression.

"Good!!!!!!" Yumi finishes and then they all sigh in bliss happiness before continuing in eating their food.

Soon they were all done eating and sat back on the chairs with happy expressions. Then Kaida got a brilliant idea.

"Hey guys lets go to the movies today! And maybe we could do a bit of shopping for the guys, because these clothes aren't very common, except for Naruto's. He has his own clothing line and that jacket and pants are in it." Kaida says grinning.

"I have my own clothing line?! SWEET!" Naruto says and pumps his fists up into the air.

"Yeah. Besides the guys do need some clothes. They can't keep wearing the same underwear all the time or clothes!" Charmaine says which makes all the girls shiver.

"Hey Yumi let's look up some movie times, but what are we gonna go see? Personally I wanna go see the Messengers." Kieko says.

"Well that makes the two of us! Anyone else wanna go see it?" Yumi asks. Everyone else raises their hand except for Charmaine.

"Hey char don't you wanna go see the Messengers?" Kieko asks.

"No. I hate scary movies." Char says pouting and looking out the window.

"Don't worry Char. I'll hold you when you get scared." Kiba says putting his hands around her waist. This makes Char blush and the other girls giggle.

"Oh fine I'll go see it!" Char says obviously outnumbered.

"Okay I'll look up the times and Naruto and the guys borrow some of Yumi's older brother's clothes, because you guys are covered in wutever you used to cook breakfast. Well everyone, but Shikamaru. He's the only one still clean. I wonder how you managed that…" Kieko says thoughtfully.

"Heh. It was quite troublesome really, but I was more careful than the others." Shika says smirking.

"Oh but he can't wear his chuunin vest! It would make him look weird in public." Felicia says. Shika nods and removes his vest showing his normal jacket and black fishnet shirt. Kieko blushes noticing just how muscular his body was.

"Okay then! Let's get ready!" Kieko says trying to get back on the task at hand. Shikamaru notices this and smirks, but Kieko just ignores him and goes to call the movies.

15 minutes later

"Okay guys the movie starts at 5:20 pm at the movie theatre in the mall that we will be shopping at. How about we all meet at 5:10 because lines might be long." Kieko says.

They all nod and put on their shoes. It was warm out so they didn't take their jackets. Yumi shouted to her mom that they were going to the mall and movies and wouldn't be back until around 8. They all then left to go to the mall which was only a short walk away.

When they arrived the girls decided to get the guys clothes first since it was one of the most important things. While walking to Hot Topic the guys lagged behind the girls talking amongst themselves, while the girls kept their spot ahead of them. Normal people weren't really looking at the guys weirdly, but Naruto fans were taking double takes when they saw them. The girls giggled at this, but the guys were kinda getting annoyed. Finally they reached Hot Topic.

"Okay guys we have 1,000 dollars to spend on you thanks to our savings and a bit of help from our parents. Go choose out some boxers, shirts, pants, shoes we'll get elsewhere and get wutever else suits your taste." Felicia says. The guys nod and go to the guys section to look for clothes.

While the guys were in the fitting room trying on whatever they choose a group of guys came up to the girls smirking and laughing.

"Hey Ladies. Want to come hang with us?" The blond haired one says. He looked like the leader of the group.

"Ewww. Why would we want to hang out with you?" Kieko spits at them obviously pissed off.

"Because we say so." The blond one says and grabs Kieko's arm.

"Hey stay away from her and us!" Felicia says also getting involved.

"Oh so you want to come too?" The brown haired one says going towards her.

Just then the guys come rushing back and Shikamaru punches the blond in the face making him release Kieko's arm. Naruto elbows the brown haired guy in the stomach, making him gasp and back away.

"Hey you punks. Keep your hands off our girls." Naruto says his Kyuubi eyes showing making the guys back up in fear.

"Do you need an invite or something? Scram!" The guys all run out of the store scared. Then the whole store breaks out in applause. They all blush and then Kieko starts to laugh which sends the whole group into a fit. When they all recovered Kieko spoke up.

"That was frikken hilarious!" She says still giggling a bit.

"Yeah! Naruto you were so awesome!" Felicia says hugging him. This gets a ton of heads turned in their direction. A bunch of girls who were looking at Naruto shirts dropped them and moved over to the group.

"Uh oh! Fesh! You said his name out loud in a store that sells his shirts! Let's just hurry up and check out and run before a whole stampede heads this way!" Kieko says and they all run to the check out followed slowly by a group of girls. Soon they were done buying the clothes and they ran out of the store when one of the girls screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HEY EVERYONE IT'S NARUTO! AND YES I MEAN THE REAL NARUTO!! AND IT LOOKS LIKE SHIKAMARU, NEJI, KIBA AND SASUKE!!" She yells and points into the direction of the group. There was a rumbling and then a bunch of girls and a few guys were running towards the group.

"Shit this is even worse than when the girls were chasing me in the Academy!" Sasuke says and they all start to run. After about an hour of running they lost the group by running into foot locker and hiding behind the counter.

"Well since were here let's buy the guys some shoes. We have about another 40 minutes til the move starts. So guys look around for about 2 pairs of shoes. And make sure you get a pair of running sneakers." Charmaine says and takes a seat on the bench. Since they had about 400 dollars left the others looked around too for cute shoes and sneakers. Soon the guys were done and were ready for check out. When they were finishing buying the stuff they heard someone cry "THERE THEY ARE!!" and you all started to panic.

"Please hurry!! We're about to be mobbed if you don't!" Yumi says and the cashier hurries up because he also heard the cry and gave them their bags. The guys took them and they all started to run towards the movie theatre.

"Hurry! I see some of them!" Felicia says running even faster. Soon the girls were ahead of the guys running for their lives while the guys tried to speed up to catch up with them. They ran into the theatre and quickly bought their tickets and ran inside.

"Whooo! That was close!" Kaida says walking towards the food counter.

"Let's get our food now. We still have 5 minutes before the movie starts." Charmaine says looking at the clock.

"Okay one X-Large popcorn with butter and 5 large drinks." Kieko tells the cashier person.

"Wait, but their's 10 of us! You aren't are you?" Yumi asks blushing.

"Yep. We're gonna share. I hope the guys don't mind." Kieko says smirking. The guys just grin boyishly and pretend to be embarrassed. The girls all go red in the face, but don't say anything more.

They get the food and walk towards the theatre they were supposed to go to. They all got comfortable and watched the previews that were still showing. When the movie started the girls shifted slightly towards their boyfriends, ready to cuddle next to them when the scary parts happened. About halfway through the movie the girls were buried in the guy's chest scared out of their minds and the guys were smiling at each other loving every moment of it. When the movie was over the girls unlatched themselves from the guys and tried to calm their nerves. The guys laughed and hugged their girlfriends to help calm them down. When their nerves were calmed they all left the movie theatre to find the exit blocked by a humongous mob. The gang would have had sweat drops if they were in the Naruto world and quickly turned around and walked towards the back exit.

"That mob is crazy…." Kieko says as they start to walk back towards Yumi's house.

"No doubt. I don't think we'll be able to go back there for a while…" Yumi says trailing off into her own thoughts.

"Awwww and that was my favorite mall too!" Charmaine says pouting.

"Hey Kieko we should head back to your house soon. Your parent's might start to worry if we'll ever get back." Felicia says.

"Yeah, but now we can drag Yumi back with us!" Kaida says grinning.

"Yeah you guys are right. Let's head back and tell Yumi's parents and prepare to go back." Kieko says as they reach the street Yumi lives on. They walked down the street in silence until they reach Yumi's house.

"Okay guys grab your regular clothes we had you change out of and I'll go persuade my parents to let me stay over Kieko's house, which shouldn't be too hard." Yumi says opening the door. They all then split up to grab whatever they had brought and waited for Yumi to return by the door. About 5 minutes later Yumi happily bounds down the stairs with a suitcase and walks towards the group.

"Oka let's go!" She says and starts to walk out the door.

"Wait should we go back through the forest or take the long way back to Kieko's house?" Kaida asks a bit nervous remembering their little incident before.

"The forest is the quickest way and if we are lucky nothing will happen. Besides there's a bit of sunlight left so we shouldn't get lost." Kieko says also a bit nervous, but tries to hide it.

"Beside we're here to protect you guys!" Kiba says grinning.

"Yeah we all feel safe now." Char says jokingly making the girls giggle.

"Okay then it's settled. Through the forest to Kieko's house we go!" Felicia says giggling because she took the line from little red riding hood. The other girls caught this too and also giggled leaving the guys completely lost.

"Okay then… let's just get going." Neji says and the guys start to head towards the woods. The girls stop giggling and start to walk after the guys. What they didn't know was that they were entering a trap.

After 10 minutes of walking Kieko got a very confused look on her face. Felicia was also noticing something weird.

"Hey guys! Stop! We should be at my house by now! And I think I saw that tree 5 minutes ago! Is this some sort of barrier?" Kieko says nervously. Everyone stops walking and look at her.

"Kieko, are you sure?" Shika asks calmly.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Felicia you noticed that too right?" Kieko asks for back up. Felicia nods and then the guys get serious.

"Neji, use the byukagan to determine weather or not we are caught in one." Shikamaru says calmly still. Neji nods.

"Byukagan!" He says and looks around his face getting more serious by the second. "We are definitely in a barrier. It's a high level one too." Neji says and his eyes go back to normal. This makes all the guys even Naruto grow more serious.

"Okay girls stay in front of us so we can see you at all times. Neji, Kiba keep on the look out. Naruto, Sasuke and I will keep up with the girls just in case they attack from the front." Shikamaru says and the group nods taking their new positions. They then start walking again in silence, afraid to say anything. After 10 minutes of walking the girls were tired and asked for a rest. As they were sitting Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared in front of them.

"Orochimaru! Wow he looks even gayer in person…" Kieko says which makes the girls snicker a bit.

"I heard that you pitiful girl. Beside I'm only here for one thing or should I say person." Orochimaru says smiling sinisterly.

"Get away you bastard! He won't go back with you!" Kaida says fiercely.

"Orochimaru I refuse to return back with you. I have someone here that is more important so you can't make me go back with you!" Sasuke says his voice fierce.

"My, my, my. How defiant of you. So I see one of these girls has captured you heart. Which one would that be?" Orochimaru says smirking.

"That would be none of your business!" Kaida and Yumi say. Yumi had an idea of what Orochimaru was about to do and decided to jump in.

"Ah! So it's one of these two. Which one of you is his?" Orochimaru says in his slimy voice.

"It's me!" They both yell and exchange glances at each other.

"Well if you won't tell me then I'll just have to take you both as hostage. Kabuto, you know what to do." Orochimaru says smiling wickedly. Kabuto releases a smoke bomb and grabs Kaida and Yumi. They started to struggle so he knocked them out and jumped back to where Orochimaru was.

"Kaida! Yumi!" The group yells, but they can't see where Orochimaru and Kabuto are.

"Sasuke, if you want your little girlfriend back come back to me. I'll be waiting at Shadow Creek." Orochimaru says and the two kidnappers run off into the now night sky.

"Kaida!!" Sasuke yells running blindly into Kieko.

"Yumi!!!" Neji yells and knowing they were already gone punches a tree.

"Damnit! I screwed up! This is just like last time…." Shikamaru says punching the ground.

"They're gone…" Kieko says and the rest of the girls start to cry. Everyone was pissed or sad. Naruto and Kiba tried to calm the girls knowing it was no use and punched the ground out of their own frustration for not doing anything. The group sat on the ground in sadness, frustration, and anger.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Kieko says suddenly. Everyone looks hopefully at her.

"Why don't we….."

MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Evil cliffy! I still have about 4 more days of vacation so I'll try and update again. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Ja ne!

Sesshychick


	6. Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kieko! Lol**

My Characters:  
Kieko- me  
Kaida- my friend Sanora  
Felicia- herself  
Charmaine- herself  
Yumi- my friend Katie

Now time for updates! The next chapter might not be out for a while due to the fact I'm in the 8th grade and have tons of homework and studying for tests and quizzes. Anyways let the chapter begin!

Last Time: "Hey guys! I have an idea!" Kieko says suddenly. Everyone looks hopefully at her.

"Why don't we….."

Chapter 6: Operation Takedown Michael Jackson

"Why don't we go back to my house, get wutever we need and inform my parents and then head to shadow creek and rescue the girls. Oh yeah! Neji check to see if the barrier is gone now." Kieko says.

"Byukagan!" Neji says and looks around. Then his eyes go back to normal. "Yeah the barrier is gone, but around shadow creek it's still there." He says sighing.

"Okay let's hurry back to the house!" Kieko says and starts to run in the direction of the house, determined to get her friends back.

The others immediately start to follow her afraid of getting lost and also driven by the same determination. Soon they reach the house and bust through the front door making Kieko's parents jump.

"Mom! Dad! Big problem! Yumi and Kaida have been kidnapped! Only not by the normal people, but another Naruto character named Orochimaru! Is Mitsuki (I heard it was a unisex name so it's his name) here?" Kieko says so fast her parents only stare at her in surprise and shock.

"So Kaida and Yumi were kidnapped?" Kieko's mom says.

"Yeah. We're going to rescue them right now after getting the stuff we need. Don't tell their parents though. We'll definitely get them back. So where is Mitsuki?" Kieko asks again.

"Okay we won't tell. Just be careful. And he's upstairs." Kieko's mom says.

"Thanks! You guys are the greatest! MITSUKI!!!" Kieko yells running up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Mitsuki responds from his room.

"I need your kunai and shuriken sets!" She says opening the door to his room.

"What for?" He asks from his spot on the bed.

"I need them to rescue Kaida and Yumi. Orochimaru kidnapped them!" Kieko says a bit of despair in her voice.

"Wow! He's here too?! Let me come! I know how to shoot kunai and shuriken as well as Sasuke! You know I could be a big help! Please?" He asks giving puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you're going to need to climb out the window. Mom and Dad would never let you go. Now hurry and give me the sets so we can go!" Kieko says and takes the boxes from him hurriedly and runs down the stairs and out the door. The others followed and they all waited for Mitsuki to climb down. When he was with them they all ran into the woods fully armed with kunai and shuriken.

-Meanwhile at Shadow Creek-

Orochimaru sat on a log next to Kabuto smirking at the girls. The girls were tied up to trees tightly so they couldn't escape no matter what.

"Kabuto. When will they wake up? They've been knocked out for about an hour!" Orochimaru says slightly annoyed.

"I don't know Orochimaru-sama. We'll just have to wait and see." Kabuto says when the girls start to move.

"Owwwww….what happened?" Yumi says opening her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"I don't know…wait we were kidnapped!" Kaida says. Her memories finally coming back to her. ((This little part below is the work of my friend Katie (Yumi) with some added words. Hope you enjoy! ))

"I see you girls are finally up. Good." Orochimaru says smiling sinisterly.

"Jesus Christ! Kieko was right! You do look gayer in person! Oops did I say that out loud?" Yumi says sarcastically.

"Shut up! You will not speak to me in such a disrespectful manner! Now, which one of you is Sasuke's girlfriend?" Orochimaru asks.

"I already told you it's me!" Yumi and Kaida say at the same time.

"You can't both be Sasuke's girlfriend! Now tell me which one it is!" Orochimaru says slightly pissed.

"Maybe we can." Yumi says smirking.

"I thought I told you to shut up you little brat!" Orochimaru says. By this time he was getting really annoyed with their game.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Yumi says, starting to get pissed.

"Shut. Up. You. L-I-T-T-L-E B-R-A-T!" Oro says smirking.

"Is that a challenge?!" Yumi says starting to slip into her super pissed mode. Kaida stares at Yumi as she goes into her "super pissed mode".

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!! Has anyone ever called you a Michael Jackson boy rapist before? I wouldn't be surprised if someone has." Yumi says heatedly. At this Kabuto and Kaida snicker. ((Hungry? grab a snickers! Lol I just had to do that))

"Whore." Oro says beginning to get what was going on.

"Fag!" Yumi says back officially in her supper pissed mode.

"Bitch." Oro says again.

"Mother Fucker!" Yumi says and the two start to get in each others faces.

"Wench!" Orochimaru says now officially pissed off. By now Kabuto and Kaida were sitting next to each other eating popcorn. Kabuto was feeling nice so he decided to untie her.

GO YUMI! Kaida thinks eating her popcorn.

WTH?!? This is frikken insane! Oh well it funny! Kabuto thinks getting a smirk and eating his popcorn.

"So do you give up yet?" Yumi asks with a smirk.

"I'm just getting started!" Orochimaru says smirking back.

"BRING IT ON BIOTCH! LADIES FIRST!!" Yumi says totally pissed.

"Fine then, Sasuke's ho, bring it on!" Orochimaru says getting his evil smile back.

"SHIT FOR BRAINS!!!!" Yumi says her eyes flashing red.

At this time the gang came bursting out of the trees to see Yumi's eyes blood red and Orochimaru flushed from being so pissed and Kabuto and Kaida eating popcorn.

"Oh hey guys. Want some popcorn?" Kaida says smiling. Everyone in the group would have had sweat drops if they were in the Naruto world. Then they hear Orochimaru yelling.

"Dipshit!" Orochimaru says glaring at her.

"ASS-HOLE" Yumi says like the baby in Meet the Fockers.

"Retard!" Orochimaru says smirking.

"What the HELL?!?" Kieko says and gets Yumi and Orochimaru to turn in their direction.

"Oh hi guys!" Yumi says happily and her eyes go back to normal.

"Ummm….hi?" They all say confused.

"Geez you're such a blond you can't even keep you mind at the task at hand." Orochimaru says smirking.

"What the hell did you say?!?! NOBODY EXCEPT FOR MY MOM CALLS ME BLOND!!!" Yumi yells at Orochimaru and her eyes go back to red.

"I just did." Oro says smiling evilly.

"Is that ANOTHER CHALLENGE?!?!" Yumi says so pissed it was scary.

At this the group just takes a seat on the log next to Kaida and Kabuto.

"Hey Kabuto will ya pass the popcorn?" Naruto says.

"Ya, this could be a while." Kabuto says handing them some popcorn.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Orochimaru says, answering Yumi's question.

"GRRRRR!!! OTAKU!" Yumi yells. ((Otaku means loser in Japanese so plz don't confuse it with the American meaning))

"Ho." Orochimaru says smirking.

"BASTARD!!" Yumi screams wanting so badly to bash Orochimaru's head in.

"Frog Face!" Oro says getting slightly ticked off again.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!? I'M THE FROG FACE??? LOOK WHO'S FRIKKEN TALKING! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE BEATEN WITH AN UGLY STICK!! WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE , YOUR MOM HAD TO TIE MEAT TO UR FACE JUST TO GET THE DOG TO PLAY WITH YOU! AND EVEN THE DOG THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE GOING NEAR YOU!" Yumi screams at him so pissed her aura was black and red and visible along with her red eyes.

"So which one is Sasuke's real girlfriend?" Kabuto asks still eating popcorn.

"Me!" Kaida says grinning.

"So who's girlfriend is that fighting Michael-I mean Orochimaru?" Kabuto asks again.

"That would be my girlfriend." Neji raises his hand blushing.

"Wow remind me never to piss her off…" Kabuto says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay I've had enough of this!" Kieko says and marches up to Orochimaru. "Would you just shut up!" She says and bitch slaps Orochimaru. She then goes over and unties Yumi.

"THANK GOD! FINALLY! NOW I CAN KICK HIS ASS!!" Yumi says and runs over to Orochimaru and punched him in the face.

"I've always dreamt of this moment! Yumi! Let's do our team combo!" Kieko says grinning.

"Okay! Yumkik unite!" ((lol a little joke me and Katie came up with )) Yumi says and the two hi 5 and go for a kick punch combo on Orochimaru.

"Hey Kaida let's join!" Felicia says totally pumped up to kick Orochimaru's ass.

"Ya! Let's go!" Kaida says and runs with Felicia to get in a few kicks and punches.

"Ummm…I'll just like stay here and chill…" Charmaine says and stays in her spot.

"They didn't even need weapons…" Naruto says looking at the fight where the girls were winning.

"Orochimaru-sama! Wait I'll help!" Kabuto says putting down his popcorn.

"Oh no you won't be!" Mitsuki says and jumps in front of Kabuto with a kunai in his hand.

10 minutes later

"Hahahaha! That will teach you never to get us pissed!" The girls say to a tied up Orochimaru.

"And never underestimate a 10 year old!" Mitsuki says to a tied up Kabuto.

"I'm soo tired…" Yumi says holding her head.

"Yeah me too…" The girls all say.

"Guys let's carry them back. What they just did was so unnatural it was creepy." Shikamaru says and the guys nod. They then let the girls climb on their backs and head back towards the house. By the time they were at the house all the girls were sleeping and had little smirks on their faces.

"Guys we really did out do ourselves. We probably got the best girls in this entire dimension." Kiba says and the guys put the girls on the chair, trying not to wake them up, but the girls woke up anyways.

"Hi guys. How long have we been sleeping." Kieko says rubbing her eyes.

"Not long. You girls feeling better?" Sasuke asks feeling responsible for their tiredness.

"Yep! Never felt better!" Felicia says stretching.

"Hmm….I'm bored now." Yumi says and starts to press and hold her collar bone.

"Hey Yumi what are you doing?" Neji asks.

"I don't know it's just this weird habit I have…like when I'm nervous or excited and stuff." Yumi says pressing it harder.

"Ummm….you really shouldn't…" Neji says, but was too late as Yumi fell to the ground unconscious.

"Umm does that happen often?" Kiba asks as we crowd around her.

"No not really, she just pressed a little bit too hard on it." Charmaine says looking at her unconscious friend.

"Umm… what should we do with her?" Neji asks.

"Ooo! Let's poke her!" Kieko says excitedly.

"Okay!" Felicia and Kaida say and they all poke her only to be slapped away by Yumi's hand.

"Oww….I thought she was unconscious…" Kieko says holding her hand.

"Umm….well should we wake her up now?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure. TIME FOR THE COLD WATER!" Naruto says and runs into the kitchen with Kiba to fetch some water.

"I hope they know that Yumi will like kick their asses when they wake up." Charmaine says.

"Yeah we all know that, but they don't!" Kaida says. The guys then come back with a half filled pan of water. Naruto takes the pan and pours a little over her head while the others stand 20 feet away huddled in a group. Yumi then jerks awake and sees Naruto with the pan of water in his hand. She then punches him in the jaw and he flies across the room.

"Oh my gosh! HAHAH!! Naruto you got whooped by a girl!" Felicia says laughing at him, but decided to go over to him and help him out a bit.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww………" Naruto says unconscious.

"Oh what happened to him guys?" Yumi asks innocently.

"Wow. Neji your girlfriend is quite the troublesome one." Shikamaru says boredly.

"Yeah, but I love her." Neji says, but the last part was whispered.

"Umm let's just say it was your fault." Kieko answers Yumi.

"Oh MY GOD! I am sooo sorry Naruto!" Yumi says running over to hug him.

"Ow! That hurts…." Naruto says waking up as Yumi hugged him.

"Whoops sorry!" Yumi says releasing him.

"Well I'm bored again. Hey let's reminisce about the past Naruto shows!" Kieko says giggling.

"Oh! I have one!" Yumi says as they all sit in a circle.

"Ooo! Spill!" Kieko says excitedly.

"Okay well Naruto and Sasuke remember that time that when that one kid bumped into you during one of your arguements and you guys like uh you know the rest…" Yumi says making the whole group, but Naruto and Sasuke burst into fits of laughter.

"Uhh… we try to forget that…" Sasuke says blushing and glaring at Naruto.

"Ya…" Naruto says back also blushing and glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh I have another one!" Kieko says grinning.

"Spill!!" The others say making Naruto and Sasuke glad attention was off them.

"Hey Neji! Remember that one time when you said fate was for you to win? And your ass like got totally kicked by Naruto!" Kieko says grinning.

"Uh. Well I try and forget that…" Neji says blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Awww it's okay!" Yumi says and hugs him.

"Oh I have another one!" Kaida says grinning.

"Tell!" The group says taking attention off of the embarrassed Neji.

"Hey Kiba remember that one time when Naruto farted in your face and you like collapsed?!" Kaida says making everyone collapse laughing.

"Oh man that was totally disgusting!" Kiba says scrunching up his nose.

"Oh I have another one!" Felicia says grinning.

"Ooo! Please do tell!" The group says anxious to hear who was next.

"Hey Shikamaru….wait I don't think you did anything…" Felicia says trailing off.

"That's cuz he's a little Mr. Suck Up." Kieko says sticking her tongue out playfully at him.

"Wait I found a fault!" Felicia says grinning deviously.

"Hey Shika remember that one time when you were pretending to be asleep during the Orochimaru attack?" She says with a smirk.

"Oh ya! And Sakura like totally busted you! And then Pakkun bit you and told you how soft his paws were!" Kieko finishes as the groups bursts out laughing yet again making Shikamaru slightly blush at the misfortunate event.

"Awww it's okay Shika-kun!" Kieko says and hugs him which made him blush even more.

"Okay out of those stories they all seemed to involve Naruto somehow." Charmaine say.

"Yeah I guess your right, but that's only because he's the main character and special!" Felicia says hugging Naruto which made him a bit off balance and blush.

"Nah he's just special…ed…just kidding!" Kiba says making the group laugh.

"Well I'm starting to get bored and tired. You guys want to go to sleep now?" Mitsuki asks obviously tired.

"Awww! Okay Mitsuki it is like way past your bedtime. Why don't you go to bed now?" Kieko says smiling.

"Hey you didn't call me a brat! Why?" Mitsuki asks curiously.

"Cause helping us save our friends was awesome and you are now initiated into the group." Kieko says smiling proudly at her little brother, which made him blush. All the girls then hugged him to the ground making him blush even more.

"C-can't…breathe…lungs…b-being…crushed…!" Mitsuki forces out of his already flat lungs with his face all flushed.

"How come HE gets all the hugs?" Kiba says jealously. At this all the girls turned towards the guys, and tackles them to the ground, making them blush.

"Sorry! We love you guys, but Mitsuki is just so cute! Not to mention he's my brother!" Kieko says grinning.

"Ummm… well I'm gonna go get some sleep now. See you tomorrow!" Mitsuki says still slightly blushing and heads up the stairs.

"Boy am I tired…" Yumi says yawning.

"Yeah so am I. Maybe we should call it a night." Felicia says rubbing her eyes. Just then Kieko's parents come down the stairs in their robes with smiles.

"Hey! You guys got Kaida and Yumi back! That's good! Mitsuki told us everything." Mrs. H says.

"Yeah and your parents called. They said since school starts back after tomorrow you guys have to go home tomorrow. The good thing is that your boyfriends can go with you. And don't try and think we didn't notice cause we did." Mr. H says smiling.

"Awwww! Oh well at least we get to keep them with us. Hey they should go to school with us!" Kieko says excitedly. Making all the girls faces light up with excitement.

"Yeah! That would be so much fun!" Yumi says grinning.

"Yeah, well let's get some sleep so we don't all look like zombies tomorrow." Charmaine says and gets out her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, but I am so excited about school for once!" Felicia says getting a nod from all the girls.

"I wonder if their school is like ours.?" Kiba whispers making all the guys think.

"Well have a good night!" Mrs. H says and heads back upstairs with her husband behind her.

"Night mom, night dad!" Kieko says and then turns to the group. "Okay lets go to sleep now." She says with a yawn. They all then pull out their sleeping bags and extra sleeping bags for the guys. They then snuggled up to the guys and fell asleep.

Later The Next Day

"Aww! It's almost time for us to leave!" Kaida says pouting.

"Yeah. It's going to be quiet without all you guys here." Kieko says sounding a bit sad.

"Yeah and considering that Shikamaru is already as quiet as it is it's going to be tough unless he starts talking." Felicia says.

"Yeah. Wait I think I heard a car." Kieko says and hears the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Mitsuki says and runs to answer the door. "Yumi, Charmaine! Your parents are here!" Mitsuki yells from the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys when school starts back tomorrow." Kieko says.

"Yeah. See you then! Come on guys!" Yumi and Charmaine say walking towards the door with Neji and Kiba trailing behind them.

"Bye guys!" Kieko and the others say and watch them go out the door.

"Man it's already quiet." Felicia says.

"Yeah… I hope your house isn't this quiet Fesh." Naruto says.

"I wish! I have younger brothers and sisters. So my house can get really noisy!" Felicia says. The group then hears the doorbell ring again and hears Mitsuki call for Kaida and Felicia.

"Well looks like you two are going to be left alone. See you tomorrow!" Felicia says smiling and heads towards the door with Naruto behind her.

"Yeah we'll so have all the girls jealous! Can't wait! See you later!" Kaida says and also heads towards the door with Sasuke behind her. Kieko stops Sasuke as he passes her.

"Protect Kaida in case Orochimaru tries to attack again." Kieko whispers into his ear and he nods.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He says and catches up with Kaida. They both wave bye before heading out the door.

"Well looks like were all alone." Kieko says and leans her head against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Yeah. I hope they'll be okay with Orochimaru lurking out there." Shikamaru mumbles.

"Yeah…hey let's go out today!" Kieko says looking up at her boyfriend.

"Like where?" Shikamaru asks with his bored expression.

"Hm…what about the beach?!" She says a bit excitedly.

"Sure. Let's get ready then and it'll be…a date." Shikamaru says blushing.

"Yeah! Meet you back here in a few minutes!" Kieko says smiling brightly.

From the moment I saw her…I think I fell in love. Shikamaru thinks to himself as he watches his girlfriend happily bound up the stairs to her room. He then walked away to get his own stuff.

Okay guys that was chapter 6! It was a bit delayed, but I still got it out! Sometime in the next few chapters I plan to have an interview with the readers and cast of my story So I don't get in trouble I would prefer if you emailed or pm me the questions you would like answered. Also the next few chapters will be the guys and the girls getting closer to each other. Also I will have some banners and pictures I and the other characters of the story made on a site that will be I my profile. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And please R&R because I would like to know how I'm doing.

Ja ne!

Sesshychick


	7. Chapter 7:the date and the bus ride!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kieko! Lol

My Characters:

Kieko- me  
Kaida- my friend Sanora  
Felicia- herself  
Charmaine- herself  
Yumi- my friend Katie

Now time for updates! I have a state exam soon so the next chapter might not be out for a while. So enjoy this one for a while! ' Anyways the date between Shikamaru and Kieko shall begin now!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7: Kieko and Shikamaru's date and Welcome to ANBU High!**

Kieko came down the stairs dressed in a black and red bikini with a white T-shirt over it. Shikamaru was at the bottom of the stairs in his black swim trunks with a red T-shirt. They took one look at each other and started to laugh.

"Who know we would wind up matching!" Kieko says giggling.

"Yeah. Well you ready to go?" Shikamaru says smiling.

"Yeah! Let's go have some fun!" Kieko says and takes Shikamaru's hand dragging him towards the door. Kieko already told their parents they were going out and didn't call up to them to tell them they were leaving. They walked along the sidewalk holding hands and Kieko's head leaned against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"We are going to have so much fun! I wonder if I'll run into any of my friends…" Kieko says to herself and Shikamaru.

"I can already smell the seawater." Shikamaru says closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Oi! Sleepyhead! We're here!" Kieko says giggling a bit looking up at her boyfriend's closed eyes.

"Hmm. Oh. Wow this is nice, but it looks pretty deserted, why is that?" Shikamaru ask seeing no one on the white sandy beach.

"That's because it's my family's private spot. We're the only ones allowed to come here." Kieko says stretching and breathing in the salty air.

"I see…well since we're here wanna go swimming?" Shikamaru asks taking off his red shirt showing off his abs. Kieko looked over at him and blushed slightly.

"Y-yeah! Race ya!" She says running towards the water and taking off her t-shirt leaving it behind in the sand. Shikamaru soon caught up with her and beat her to the water.

"Aw! No fair! You're a ninja!" Kieko says finally getting into the water, pouting.

"You never said I couldn't use my ninja speed." He says and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Kieko blushed slightly and smiled.

"Well you're right, but no one said I couldn't tackle you into the water!" Kieko says and jumps at Shikamaru making the both of them go underwater. Kieko's hair that was about shoulder length spread out around her making look like an angel. She gave a quick peck on Shikamaru's lips before rising back up to the surface. Shikamaru followed shortly after.

"There now we're even!" Kieko says giggling.

"Yeah, you got me good." Shikamaru says blushing a bit. His blush was a bit of embarrassment, but mostly of the reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Kieko. She just looked so beautiful to him.

"Hey Shikamaru you coming with me to go dry off so we can go for a walk?" Kieko says moving over to him and taking his hand.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Shikamaru says and allows Kieko to drag him towards the shore. Kieko noticed he seemed to be a bit distracted and decided to question him about it

"Shikamaru is something on your mind?" Kieko asks retrieving her shirt and putting it back on.

"No. I just can't get over how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girlfriend." He says blushing.

"Aww! How sweet! And I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a famous, handsome, and sweet boyfriend." She says smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well then I guess we are both lucky to have found each other." Shikamaru says smiling and puts on his shirt that he also had retrieved. Together hand in hand they walked on the beach looking at the horizon which was slowly starting to change colors.

"It's always so beautiful to watch the sunset here! Come on I gotta show you my secret spot for watching it!" Kieko says dragging Shikamaru for what seemed like the billionth time for the day to a cliff where she quickly started to climb up the rocky pathway leading to it. Shikamaru followed close behind her just incase she fell, but mostly because he didn't want to lose her. As they made it up onto the top of the cliff where it leveled out Shikamaru stared in awe at the beautiful sun that was starting to set.

"It's beautiful." He says and wraps his arms around Kieko resting his head on top of hers. He noticed she smelled like Sakura blossoms. It also just so happened to be his favorite scent too.

"Shikamaru?" Kieko says quietly.

"Hm?" He responded still looking at the now multicolored sky.

"I have something to tell you." Kieko says turning around so that she was facing him.

"What is it?" Shika asks looking down at her.

"Well…I just wanted to say I've never met anyone like you, and, and that I love you." Kieko says looking down and blushing madly. Shikamaru gently lifted up her head so that her eyes were again meeting his.

"And I love you too." He says and kisses Kieko on the lips as the sun slipped behind the horizon. The kiss had made Kieko breathless. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity before breaking away smiling and blushing madly.

"Let's go home now, my love." Kieko says still blushing.

"Yeah." Shikamaru says and takes her hand in his. They walk to Kieko's home hand in hand and Kieko's head rested on his shoulder. They entered Kieko house to find Mitsuki on the floor and her mom and dad watching the news.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kieko says enthusiastically taking her head off of Shikamaru's shoulder. This made her parents raise eyebrow, but they decided not to say anything.

"So did you kids have fun?" Her dad says looking at the T.V again.

"Yep!" Both Kieko and Shikamaru say before blushing slightly.

"I see…" Kieko's mom says raising her eyebrow slightly at their blushes and answer.

"Nothing happened right?" Kieko's dad asks just to make sure.

"Yeah dad. Nothing happened. We just had a fun time at the beach." Kieko says getting somewhat annoyed.

"Pssst! Hey sis!" Mitsuki whispers and signals for her to come near him. Kieko does as he says.

"What now Mitsuki?" Kieko whispers back.

"You were blushing. You kissed Shikamaru didn't you?" He asks calmly and Kieko's eyes go wide in shock and she turns red from embarrassment.

"If you dare tell mom or dad about this you will be staring into the dark pit that will be your grave." Kieko says her black eyes flashing orange making Mitsuki stare wide eyed at her.  
"Sis your, your, your eyes. They fl-flashed orange!" Mitsuki whispers not wanting to freak the others out.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just remember what I said." Kieko says and walks away. Mitsuki shakes his head and runs upstairs to his room.

Inside Mitsuki's room

Mitsuki was in his room on his bed thinking over some things. Mainly why his sister's eyes went orange and she didn't notice.

"How could she not notice…?" He says to himself when suddenly a memory struck him that seemed to also apply to this.

Mitsuki's flashback

The gang had just busted through the trees and saw Yumi and Orochimaru fighting. Mitsuki seemed to be the only one to notice that Yumi's eyes were a deep shade of red.

What the hell?! Her eyes are red and no one is freaking out! Mitsuki screams in his head, but is too shocked to do anything. Eventually he gets over it and goes to sit on the log and eat popcorn with Kabuto and Kaida.

End of flashback

Yumi's eyes also changed color! There is something going on that just isn't normal! I'm going to speak to Shikamaru when Kieko goes to sleep. Mitsuki decides in his mind and waits until the moment Kieko entered her room.

Back to the living room

"Hey Shikamaru since school is tomorrow I'm going to go to sleep now. I'll come back down later to check on you." Kieko says winking. ((and no there will be nothing happening when she does you sick minded people lol jk but really nothing will happen.))

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Shikamaru says smiling. He then moves towards the guest room to pretend to get ready to sleep, but Kieko's mom stopped him.

"Oi! Shikamaru! The school will know that you guys will be coming in tomorrow and we bought you a book bag to store your books. Kieko also tells me that you're a genius so don't try and be too smart or you'll be promoted to a high grade level and I don't think Kieko would like that. So go rest up now. We'll be going upstairs now." Kieko's mom says and she and Mr. H go up the stairs.

Mitsuki heard Kieko and his parents go up the stairs. He silently crept out his room and went down the stairs silently and went to the guest room. He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru asks in his bored voice.

"It's Mitsuki me and you gotta talk before Kieko gets back down here." He says and saw the door open.

"What do you need to talk about squirt?" He asks looking bored as usual.

"It's about Kieko. Today when I spoke to her after you guys got back, her eyes flashed orange. I don't know if you saw this happen before, but I also remembered the same thing happened to Yumi when she was fighting with Orochimaru, except her eyes were red." Mitsuki explains seriously.

"Yeah now that you mention it I do remember Yumi's eyes. So what you're saying is that Kieko got pissed at you and her eyes flashed orange?" Shikamaru says as Mitsuki nods.  
"I see. Something isn't right." Shikamaru says.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Kieko says now dressed in her pajamas with a blanket in her hands.

"Oh Kieko! You're here!" They say spinning around. Making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh we weren't doing anything! Just talking!" Mitsuki says a bit frantically.

"Yeah what he said!" Shikamaru says nodding his head.

"I see. Well Mitsuki you wouldn't mind leaving us alone would you?" Kieko says obviously still curious as to what the two were so jumpy about.

"Yeah no problem! Shikamaru don't tell her anything." Mitsuki whispers the last part to Shika and then runs up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm tired now and wake up at what time?" He asks.

"We wake up at 6:30 am every day until Saturday. Saturday we can sleep in. Same with Sunday." Kieko says temporarily forgetting about what the two boys were talking about.

"Okay I can deal with that. So you wanna get some sleep or chat a bit longer?" Shikamaru asks as he holds Kieko close to him and she spreads the blanket over them.

"Let's talk for a bit. If you thought I had forgotten about you and Mitsuki's talk, you're wrong. Now what were you two talking about. And don't get me pissed." Kieko says slightly annoyed and her eyes quickly flash a barely noticeable shade of orange.

"Oh it was nothing really. Just a concern of his." Shikamaru says noticing the color change in her eyes. Mitsuki was right. Something is going on. He thinks to himself.

"Stop lying. You both were rather jumpy and I want to know now!" Kieko says sternly.

"Fine. Mitsuki didn't want me to tell you this…" Shikamaru says giving a defeated sigh.

"Why not?" Kieko asks now a bit concerned and now turned fully to look Shikamaru dead in the face.

"Because it was about you. Have you ever noticed that you're eyes flash orange when pissed or slightly annoyed and getting pissed?" Shikamaru says looking back at her and taking her hands.

"No…why do they change to orange when I'm pissed or annoyed?" Kieko asks curiously.

"Yeah. Actually they just flashed now when I wouldn't tell you. It seems to happen when you make threats. Mitsuki tried to tell you, but you didn't believe him. And from the sounds of him being so panicky it sounds like its just starting." Shikamaru says to her holding her hands and directly facing her.

"Hm… maybe there is something going on. Tomorrow if I get pissed what will happen?" Kieko asks a bit afraid now.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and find out. Now let's forget everything I just said until the morning because I'm beat." Shikamaru says with a big yawn.

"Okay…. Good Night and I love you." Kieko says snuggling into Shikamaru's chest.

"And I love you too. Now good night." Shika says holding her close to him and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. Similar things were happening over at the other girls' houses, but I'm just too lazy to write them. ((: p))

In the Morning at Yumi's house

Yumi and Neji were on the couch cuddled together sleeping, when Toni came down the stairs and saw them.  
"What the hell is going on here?!?!" Toni yells waking them up with a start.

"What?! Oh, Morning Toni!" Yumi says smiling, still in Neji's arms.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Toni says obviously furious.

"Uhh sleeping with each other." Neji says not really thinking about his choice of words. Thus Toni got the wrong idea.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Toni yells and Yumi and Neji start to get worried looks on their faces.

"Uhh Toni calm down. We didn't do anything, but cuddle and fall asleep if that's what you're thinking you sicko!" Yumi says blushing finally getting what Toni thought Neji meant.

"STILL! Separate now!" Toni says putting his hands between Yumi and Neji splitting them apart.

"Okay last night I forgot to tell Neji the rules, but now I will. Rule number 1: You sleep in SEPARATE ROOMS! Rule number 2: If I catch you guys kissing Neji get's his ass kicked and is out the house. And finally Rule number 3: Dates are only on after school and homework and on the weekends." Toni says smiling of satisfaction proud of his rules.

"Okay…" Yumi and Neji says glancing at each other knowing that rules number one would be frequently broken and maybe rule number 2 too.

"Okay now go get ready for school. Neji you're uniform is on the bed." Toni says walking into the kitchen and Yumi runs upstairs to change.

"I wonder how he knew my size…" Neji says and walks into his room. He finds his uniform on the bed and puts it on and walks back out to see Yumi coming down the stairs in her school uniform. ((The uniforms are the usually Japanese uniforms, and the color is blue and white, like the uniforms in the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.))

"So Neji ready for the first day of school in our world?" Yumi says smiling.  
"Uhh. I guess." He says as they walk into the kitchen where Toni was making breakfast.

"Hey kids! Time to have French toast and sausages!" Toni says seemingly in a happy mood.

"Oh goodie." Yumi says with the -- face.

"What's French toast?" Neji asks.

"WHAT?!" Toni yells in shock.

"Oh no not again! Toni remember he's not from around here if you get what I mean!" Yumi says.

"Fine. Neji just eat it you might like it." Toni says going to sulk in a corner.

"Uhh…weird…" Neji says and sits down at the table where a plate was. Yumi sits next to Neji and starts to eat. Neji slowly cuts a piece of French toast off with his fork and puts it in his mouth. Then his eyes go all shiny.

"THIS. IS. THE.GREATEST. FOOD. EVER!" Neji exclaims and finishes the rest in one bite.

"YAY someone who finally likes my cooking!" Toni says tears of joy running down his face.

"Wow. Umm HOW THE HELL DID YOU EAT THAT IN ONE BITE?!" Yumi yells at Neji.

"Uhh. I don't know…" He says and finishes up his sausages.

"Wow." Yumi says and finishes eating her breakfast about 10 minutes after Neji had finished.

"Okay time for school!" Yumi says grabbing her book bag and heading out the door. Neji also picked up his book bag and followed Yumi to the bus stop.

Meanwhile at Kieko's house again…

"Hey Shika-kun Mornin!" Kieko says in a sing-song voice waking up her boyfriend.  
"Nyaaaaaaaaaa. It's too early. GO back to sleep." Shikamaru says with his eyes still closed.

"I said wake up you sleepyhead! Besides we have school." Kieko says nudging him this time.

"Fine, fine I'm up." Shikamaru says opening his eyes.

"Good now let's get ready for school. Your uniform is on the bed. Don't ask how they knew your size." Kieko says giggling.

"Uhh okay…" Shikamaru says and they get up and start to get ready for school. On her way back from her shower Kieko stopped by Mitsuki's room and knocked on it.

"Yo Mitsuki! Wake up! Time for School!" Kieko yells and then continued her way to her room. She finished dressing and was walking back out when she heard another door open. She then turned to see Shikamaru standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair straight down still dripping from the water.

"Uhh….Awkward moment." Kieko says turning a bright red, but looking at Shikamaru's body.

"Uhhh….ya. Is there something on my face or are you just stunned by my hot bod?" Shikamaru says smirking at Kieko.

"WHAT! N-no way! I was just. Uhh…looking at your hair!" Kieko says blushing profusely.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be down soon." Shikamaru says going into the spare room and closing the door. Kieko lets out a sigh and collapses in the middle of the hallway.

"Man it's a good thing I came up with the hair thing. He has a really nice body though….." Kieko says with her eyes closed and sighing only to hear a chuckle and opens her eyes to see Shikamaru fully dressed starring at her.

"So I was right." He says smirking.

"Wha! How-When-WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!" Kieko yells blushing again.

"I change fast. It's a skill for missions when you're needing to change and go quickly." Shikamaru says like it's nothing leaving Kieko just staring at him.

"Ya well let's go downstairs before I feel like kicking your ass down there." Kieko says and walks past Shikamaru and down the stairs. They eat breakfast and run outside to catch the bus.

And now onto the Felicia and Naruto!

"Naruto! hurry up!" Felicia yells up the stairs to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" Naruto says running down the stairs in his uniform.

"Geez and I thought I took long!" Felicia said walking towards the kitchen, Naruto following behind her. Felicia then grabbed a box of cereal and milk and 2 bowls.

"Is that cereal?" Naruto asks looking at the cereal that was different from the one in Konaha.

"Yep! It's Cocoa Puffs! Try it!" Felicia says smiling and pouring a bowl for herself and taking bite.

"Okay…even though I would much prefer ramen." Naruto says pouting and pouring a bowl which made Felicia laugh. When Naruto took his first bite his eyes lit up.

"Cocoa Puffs are A-M-A-Z-I-N!!!" He says and devours the rest of the bowl in under a minute leaving Felicia starring at him at amazement. Soon after he finished his 3rd bowl Felicia took the empty bowl from him before he could have more and put it in the sink while hiding the cereal.

"Okay we should head out now." Felicia says grabbing her bag and Naruto his, they then walk outside to wait for the bus.

At Charmaine's house

Charmaine was downstairs eating eggs and toast when Kiba lazily decided to join her.

"I see party boy has finally woken up." Charmaine says smirking at Kiba.

"Heh, and looks like the party girl isn't much of the partier if she wakes up this early." Kiba says smirking back.

"That made no sense what so ever. But I see you found you're uniform. It looks good on you." Char says smiling with a slight blush.

"Thanks and so does you're uniform. The girls in Konaha should wear stuff like that." Kiba says chuckling a bit.

"Oh really? Now eat before we leave. You're food is on the stove." Charmaine says finishing her food and putting the dishes in the sink. Kiba grabbed his food and sat at the table.

"This food is good!" Kiba says devouring his food and in less than 3 minutes was done with it leaving Charmaine shocked.

"Wow." Was all she could utter while getting rid of his plate.

"That was good….hey I think I hear a vehicle about a mile away. We should go outside now because it might be the thing you call a bus. And Akamaru stay here today and don't cause too much trouble okay boy?" Kiba says and they head out the door to catch the bus with Charmaine right behind him.

At Kaida's house

"Kaida your mom says to hurry up because breakfast is ready!" Sasuke calls upstairs to his girlfriend. Kaida then bounded down the stairs in her uniform.

"Okay! Let's go eat!" She says and drags Sasuke into the kitchen where she found out her mom had already left and her and Sasuke's food was on the table. They sat down to eat facing each other.

"So did you sleep well?" Kaida asks Sasuke.

"Well I did. How could I not? You were snuggled against me and I'm not complaining either." Sasuke says with a smile making Kaida giggle and blush.

"T-that's good." Kaida says.

"Yeah. This is good. What is it?" Sasuke asks putting a giant piece of his food in his mouth.

"It's my mom's special omelet. Glad you like it." Kaida says putting a piece into her mouth.

"Remind me to put in a request for this every breakfast. It's amazing." Sasuke says finishing his omelet making Kaida laugh.

"Well the bus should be coming soon. Let's go wait for it!" Kaida says and puts the plates in the sink. They then grab their bags and head out the door to wait for the bus.

The Bus's first stop: Charmaine and Kiba

Charmaine and Kiba were standing in front of the house waiting for the bus to come. As Kiba had said the bus wasn't too far off and soon pulled into view. The bus driver stopped and the whole bus went quiet when they saw the two boarded the bus. Even the bus driver was starring at them. Mostly at Kiba though. Charmaine and Kiba uncomfortably ignored the stares.

"Hey new kid! What's with the weird markings? Your mom's lipstick slip on your cheeks? " A random kid shouted laughing causing the whole bus to laugh. Kiba got extremely pissed, but remained his cool.

"No. It's a tattoo. It's given to everyone in my family. Including the females. And seeing you disgusts me. I feel bad for the person who gave birth to you." Kiba says back arrogantly which caused the whole bus to go "Oooo!"

"Yeah! Well! Well! Your mom is a bitch!" The kid shouted back causing more "Oooos."

"Well she is a bitch. It kinda runs in the family. But if you ever meaningly said that to her you would be dead within 2 seconds flat." Kiba said growling a bit. Charmaine looking a bit worried then decided to intervene.

"Hey Doug! Cool it before I shut your trap for you!" She yelled at him.

"And what if I don't?" The kid now identified as Doug said.

"Then I'll kick your ass." Kiba said cracking his knuckles.

"Kiba don't!" Charmaine whispered harshly to him.

"I will if I have to." Kiba whispers back just as the bus stopped again.

The bus's second stop: Felicia and Naruto

Felicia and Naruto stepped onto the bus only to receive stares and hear yelling going on where Felicia would usually sit with the others. She then saw Kiba, Charmaine and Doug going at it in a fully heated conversation. Kiba on the verge of snapping.

"Oh my! Kiba, Doug! Break it up!" Felicia said now putting all the attention on them.

"Oh and now there are more of the freakish guys. Just look at that one with the lines on his cheeks. I suppose those are tattoos too, eh? And what's up with the super spiky blonde hair? Who are you Goku?!" Doug says laughing causing the whole bus to go "Oooo" again.

"No. The markings on my face aren't tattoos you dolt, but my birth marks and my spiky blonde hair won't ever go down for some reason. So why don't you go lick a monkey's ass!" Naruto yelled at Doug completely furious and with less patients than Kiba would probably attack Doug sometime soon.

"Woah! Naruto keep calm! Here if you kill someone you go to a place called prison! Don't let you're nerves get the best of you! And the applies to you too Kiba!" Felicia whispered harshly with lots of worry in her voice.

"Well looks like the two freaks know each other. Great. If we're lucky those other three girls Kaida, Yumi and Kieko will bring more!" Doug says laughing causing the whole bus to laugh. When the bus stopped again.

The bus's third stop: Kaida and Sasuke

Kaida and Sasuke boarded the bus and took seats next to Kiba and Charmaine and looked very confused by all the yelling.

"What's going on?" Kaida asks Charmaine and Felicia.

"A fight between Doug, Naruto and Kiba." They both said at the same time.

"I see." Kaida says.

"Hey looks like I was right! The whole group of girls got freakish guys! Just look at him! Who honestly does their hair like that? I mean come on!" Doug says snickering, which finally made the girls mad.

"I swear Doug speak another word before Kieko gets on this bus and I will happily tear you apart." Felicia says through clenched teeth.

"And she will have accomplices in your demise and secret burial." Kaida says in a very creepy voice that made even the guys get shivers. Again the bus stopped.

The bus's fourth stop: Yumi and Neji!

Yumi and Neji boarded. They sat down to see the guys a bit worried and the girls with looks that could kill towards Doug who also seemed worried or rather scared.

What did we miss?" Yumi asks.

"A big fight. Between Doug, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke was about to be preyed upon, but Felicia and Kaida snapped on Doug." Charmaine explains. Yumi and Neji take a moment to absorb what they learned before frowning.

"Doug you're so lucky I missed the biggest part of the fight or else what everyone thinks as harmless Yumi would turn into the oh so VERY harmful Yumi." Yumi said glaring at him. This made Doug gulp and very thankful the bus had stopped at Kieko's house. For now he could talk.

The bus's fifth and final stop: Kieko and Shikamaru

Kieko and Shikamaru stepped onto the bus causing the stares of other kids to shift towards them and away from the deathly silent back. Kieko and Shikamaru warily exchanged glances and took a seat near the others.

"So each of the hyper girl group got weird looking boys boarding with them now? Very interesting. And where did these freaks come from? A cartoon? Oh what do you guys call em…..ANIME! They look like they just popped out of an anime!" Doug said causing the girls to give each other worried glances and glances towards the guys saying that they should not say a word.

"Oi! Smart mouth. Shut it. No one really cares that you are hideous beyond belief and couldn't tell which way in a box was up or down. So shut it." Shikamaru said and looked out the window leaving the whole bus in silence. The girls grinned at Shikamaru and gave him thankful glances. When they reached school Doug was the first one to get off and ran away into the school. The gang got off the bus and smiled.

"Oh Shikamaru! You're the greatest! No one could shut Doug up like that unless if was a death threat! I bet he'll think twice before messing with us again!" Yumi says grinning. Shika then got a lot of congratulations from the gang and other kids he didn't even know! A girl even waved flirtatiously at him which caused Kieko's eyes to flash orange scaring the poor girl out of her mind and sending her running away.

"Hey guys welcome, oh you're gonna love this. Welcome to ANBU High!" Kieko says grinning. The girls then dragged the guys into their new life in school. High school.

Okay guys that's the chapter! It was 18 pages on word! That's the longest chapter yet! Sorry for such a long time before the update. I had many tests and exams to study for and my weekends were filled with parties and trips. I actually completed this chapter on my way to Rode Island so be thankful my parents let me bring the laptop along Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Sesshychick


End file.
